


Supercorp Drabbles

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, fic prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 21,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Supercorp drabbles based on tumblr prompts.





	1. “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I did one of those prompt posts on tumblr so I'm going to post the fics here as well as on tumblr as I write them so I can keep them all in one place.
> 
> Based on [this post](http://spaceman-earthgirl.tumblr.com/post/173453838856/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you). Feel free to send me any of these or any other drabble prompts you may have.

Kara knew Lena was coming to the DEO today, both Alex and Lena herself had told her as much. So it’s no surprise when she spots Lena in the control room after she gets back from a mission.

What is a surprise however is the fact that Lena is wearing a DEO issue outfit.

What on earth is Lena doing wearing DEO clothes?

And how on earth do they look so good on her??

Kara can’t help it as her eyes drop down Lena’s body, rising as they take in the heeled boots, the dark pants (Rao Lena in pants is something else), the fitted top done up at the neck and her hair is pulled back in a braid, a hairstyle that she has never seen on Lena before but hopes to see again soon.

“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”

Kara startles, the words making her heart flutter and reminding her of the previous night even as she looks around to make sure no one has overheard.

“Lena,” Kara hisses quietly as she steps closer. She knows Alex definitely wouldn’t appreciate finding out her sister is seeing someone through DEO gossip.

Lena smirks, eyebrow raised even as her voice drops and Kara appreciates the fact she’s conscious of being overheard too even if the look she’s giving her isn’t entirely platonic and even though she knows Lena was just joking before, she finds herself wishing that they were somewhere else, somewhere where there actually was a bed they could use. “It’s good to know that you like this outfit.”

Before Kara even has a chance to respond, not that she knows exactly what she would’ve said or done anyway, Lena winks and then she’s turning and walking away and Kara’s getting a different view of the outfit that she definitely appreciates.

The sight on Lena in a DEO outfit isn’t something she’s going to forget anytime soon.


	2. “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

“Why does everything hurt?”

Lena laughs. “Welcome to being human.”

The pout that Kara gives is enough to sober Lena. She knows her girlfriend isn’t accustomed to feeling so much. Actually, that’s a lie. She knows Kara is used to feeling a lot, all her senses enhanced, but this is different, this is something she can’t control and Kara can do nothing but wait until her powers come back.

“Is it really that bad?”

“My whole body hurts,” Kara almost whines as she stretches in the DEO bed that Kara is bound to until the sunlamps help her back to her usual self.

Strictly speaking, Lena isn’t technically meant to be in here but with some persuasive talk (basically Lena telling Alex she’d look after Kara) and some pouting from Kara (which got J’onn to break) Lena was allowed special permission to enter the DEO to be with her.

Lena can tell by the way that Kara moves that her muscles are stiff and she’s talking before she can really think her words through.

“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

“A massage?”

Lena stills. Is that weird to ask? Is something like that considered moving fast in a relationship? She’s not sure, she’s not used to this whole ‘relationship thing’, the only person before Kara was Jack and her relationship with Kara is new itself, they’re still trying to figure things out together.

“If you want?”

Kara’s blushing as she nods. She sits up to give Lena easy access to her shoulders, which Kara has been complaining about the most, so Lena wastes no time in stepping close to Kara and pressing her hands into the solid press of muscle over her shoulders.

Kara is much more relaxed by the time Lena is finished, a sleepy smile on her face as she pulls Lena down onto the bed and Lena makes no protests as Kara wraps her arms around her and holds her close.

Alex takes one look at them snuggled in bed when she walks through the door to check on Kara and she turns right back around. She can check on them later.


	3. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

“What? No. Of course not.” The pout of Kara’s lips tell another story though.

“You are,” Lena laughs. “Just because he likes me doesn’t mean he doesn’t like you too.”

Kara looks down at the small bundle of fluff that’s currently jumping around in Lena’s lap. Why did he choose Lena’s lap over hers?

“Darling, there’s no need to pout. Here.”

Before Kara can protest, Lena lifts the small puppy and gently deposits him onto Kara’s lap. The dog doesn’t seem to mind the move and instantly starts bouncing in Kara’s lap instead.

Lena knocks her shoulder gently against Kara’s as her wife starts to smile as the puppy licks her hand. “What do you think? Do you think he’s the one?”

They’ve talked about getting a dog for a while, ever since before they even got married and it had seemed like almost fate when Kara had rescued him this morning and dropped him off here.

That was this morning and now they’re back this afternoon to look at adopting the poor thing. This morning he’d been scared, a trembling little thing after Kara had rescued him, but that doesn’t seem to have dampened his spirits as Lena reaches over to pat him too and he happily switches to licking Lena’s hand instead.

“I do,” Kara says, watching the dog in her lap. She looks up at Lena, puppy eyes to match the ones below. “Can we keep him?”

Lena couldn’t say no to the look even if she wanted to. She nods as Kara grins and she tilts her hand to scratch under the puppy’s head. “Welcome to the family little guy.”


	4. “Marry me?”

Mornings like this, Lena loves the most.

Kara is there, all soft smiles and gentle kisses as the sun breaks through the curtain, the warm press of a body against hers as they lie in bed together.

Lena always makes an attempt to get out of bed to make breakfast (she knows how much a hungry Kryptonian can eat) but it’s mostly just for show as Kara always pulls her back into bed, a mumbled “five more minutes” that always ends up being much longer.

They’re a tangle of sheets and bodies and hands and tongues and it’s always perfect.

“Marry me?” Lena whispers against Kara’s lips, the words punctuated with a kiss.

The breathless “Lena” that follows lets Lena knows her question didn’t get lost between them.

“Marry me?” Lena repeats, stronger this time. She has to let Kara know she means it, wants to show her this means something.

Because it does, it means everything.

And maybe Lena had been planning a more romantic proposal, with flowers and a speech that would make either one or both of them cry, but this moment is perfect, their bodies pressed together, Lena knowing that in front of her is the love of her life.

Kara’s smile is breathtaking and Lena already knows the answer as she tilts her head forward to press against Lena’s.

“Yes.”

Maybe Lena will cry after all.


	5. "I almost lost you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote two different versions of this prompt because I couldn't help myself.

#1

It doesn’t truly hit her until she’s alone, just how close she’d come to death this time. She wouldn’t have regretted it if it had happened, her actions saved hundreds of lives, but that doesn’t stop her mind going back to the moment she’d thought it was all over, the moment she genuinely thought she was going to die, before Supergirl had swooped in and saved her.

She can feel that fear, the same fear she’d felt earlier, clawing at her throat as the world around her seems to get dark even though she’s in her brightly lit office.

“Lena?”

Lena spins on the spot to find Kara standing in the balcony doorway, watching her with such concern that Lena’s chest only feels tighter. Of course Kara would be listening, she always is.

She’s moving before she can even process what’s happening and Kara meets her halfway, strong arms going around her, arms that hold her up as Lena melts into her, the tears that she’d held at bay this morning finally coming out.

Lena’s not sure how long they stand there, Kara’s body warm and comforting around her, as the fear slowly melts away as Kara just holds her.

“I almost lost you.”

Lena startles at the words and she pulls away to look at Kara and for the first time she realises that she’s not the only one who’s been crying.

Kara tilts her head forward, presses in against Lena’s. “Please don’t do that again,” Kara whispers between them. “I don’t know what I’d do if…I couldn’t….” She pauses, takes a deep breath. “If I’d been a few seconds later…” She trails off, they both know what would’ve happened if that had been the case.

But it hadn’t. She’s still here and that’s all that matters right now.

“I’m here,” Lena says, pressing closer. She needs this, she needs Kara.

Kara tightens her hold too. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

* * *

#2

“I almost lost you,” Kara whispers, fear coursing through her. “But you’re safe now.”

But ‘almost’ is the key word here and this is just one of the many times she’s grateful that she has superspeed.

“What are you doing?”

Kara startles and spins on the spot, almost losing the pizza in her hands again. Her cheeks go red. “Nothing.”

Lena’s eyebrow raises and Kara knows she’s been caught. “Nothing? Because it looks like you were talking to your food.”

“I…” she trails off, she really has no explanation other than the fact that she loves pizza and it would’ve been a shame to waste an entire one if it had actually fallen on the floor.

“Don’t worry,” Lena says with a laugh as she steps closer. “It’s cute. And I’m hoping you’re going to share some of that pizza with me.” She nods her head to the pizza still in Kara’s hands.

“I’ll share on one condition.” Okay, she was going to share the pizza with her girlfriend anyway, but there’s something she definitely wants now.

Lena steps closer and Kara puts the pizza down and crosses the rest of the distance. “What condition?”

“Please don’t tell Alex what you just witnessed.”


	6. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

Kara will be eternally grateful for whatever Winn has done to boost the signal on their comms system because without it, who knows how long it would’ve taken the DEO to find them. But she’s sent their location in now, and all there’s left to do is wait until Alex and the other agents arrive.

“They’re on their way,” Kara says, looking around the abandoned building. “But it looks like we’ll be trapped for a while.”

“I’m sorry,” Lena says, pulling her blazer tighter around herself, trying to ward off the cold.

“It’s not your fault.”

Lena sighs, she knows this is an argument she won’t win. But of course it is. Lex had sent people after her again and Kara had rescued her but now they’re trapped in this building until Alex arrives, Supergirl having blown out her powers as they’d escaped.

And Lena supposes they’re safe now, that’s the important thing, but they wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place if it wasn’t for her.

 “Are you okay?” Kara asks, noticing the way Lena is rubbing her arms.

“I’m fine, it’s just a bit cold in here.” Of course they had to get stuck during winter too.

Kara’s suit is pretty well insulated but now that Lena’s mentioned it, Kara can feel the cold seeping in too. But she can survive a little bit of cold if it means that Lena is safe.

“Here,” she says, an idea popping into her mind as she unclips her cape from her shoulders. “Take this.”

Lena looks from the red cloth in Kara’s hand up to the woman in question. She knows Kara’s powers are temporarily gone and if she’s cold, Kara must be too. “Won’t you be cold?”

“Is that your way of saying we can share?” Kara asks, a hint of teasing in her voice and Lena can feel her cheeks going red. She hopes Kara attributes it to the cold.

Kara laughs. “Come here,” she says, flipping the cape back over her shoulders but holding out an arm for Lena. “If we share body heat, we’ll be warmer anyway.”

Or that’s the excuse Kara is going to use anyway.

Lena settles into Kara’s side and suddenly, being kidnapped doesn’t sound so bad, if this is what happens afterwards. Kara is warm and firm at her side, a comforting presence after the bad day she’s had. She cuddles closer under the pretense of warmth and Kara wraps her arm tighter around her, holding her close.

When Alex turns up less than half an hour later, both women find themselves wishing that she had taken just a little bit longer to find them.


	7. Chess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara watches Lena play chess.

Lena is  _mesmerizing._

Kara watches as she reaches out, her long fingers moving her bishop to take out one of Winn’s knights. A small smile plays across her lips at Winn’s groan and then she’s back to focusing and the intent is clear in her eyes.

She’s playing to win.

And Kara can’t look away.

She knows she’s staring but she can’t help it as she watches Lena play. That smile is gone now as a crinkle appears between her eyes as she focuses on the board, her eyes flickering back and forth across it and Kara knows she’s assessing every move, taking into account everything that Winn could do so she’s ready with a move of her own.

There’s no hesitation after Winn’s turn and she moves a piece of her own again, another groan coming from Winn.

Kara’s pretty sure Lena is winning.

Not that she’d thought she’d lose, she knows how smart her girlfriend is, but she really has no idea how to play this game, just that Lena is good at it.

(Later, when they’re alone, Lena offers to teach Kara how to play and of course Kara says yes).

Kara watches as Lena’s eyes squint slightly in concentration and that crinkle is back, one that Kara wants to smooth away. Then her nose crinkles as Winn makes a move she doesn’t like and Kara’s pretty sure it’s the cutest thing she’s ever seen.

Scratch that, it’s definitely the cutest thing she’s ever seen.

A pillow hits the side of Kara’s face, pulling her from her thoughts of Lena.

She shoots Alex a look, not at all enjoying the interruption.

“Stop staring.”

She’s been caught but she can’t help it as, after a moment, her eyes find Lena again. She sees the red tint on her cheeks but she knows that the small smile now playing on her lips has nothing to do with the game and everything to do with her staring.

Lena makes another move, her eyes flashing up to meet Kara’s as she does. Kara vaguely registers the “oh my God,” Winn says that would tell her Winn had just lost if she’d been paying more attention and later, she’ll tell Lena congratulations, how impressed she is, but right now she only has eyes for her.

Another pillow hits her in the head, this time from Maggie, and she’d be annoyed if not for the way Lena reaches out and runs her hand over the side of her head.

_They’re really doing a bad job at keeping this thing between them a secret, especially if Alex’s mumbled comments are anything to go by._

But with Lena’s thumb soothing over her head, and the soft smile on her face, she finds she doesn’t really care.


	8. Routines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an anon ask from tumblr:
> 
> "What do you picture Lena and Kara's routine being every morning and evening/night?"

Not many people know this about Lena, but she’s a cuddler, something Kara was thrilled about when she found out.

So the mornings they spend together are always filled with cuddles, with the warm press of bodies tangled in bed, and soft kisses as they wake to greet the day.

If they’re out of bed in time, Lena will make them breakfast, enough food that even Kara doesn’t go hungry. Kara, for her part, tries to help. Her helping though mostly just means distracting Lena with kisses, while she steals food, even as it still cooks.

Lena always swats her hand away, but she doesn’t really mind when Kara kisses her in apology.

But on the days when they just don’t want to let each other go, too content to lie in the warmth of each other’s arms, it’s a hurried coffee for Lena as Kara shoves as much food as she can in her mouth before they’re both out the door so they can get to work on time.

\---

Evenings are always different, there’s not a lot of routine with their busy and unpredictable schedules.

Some nights Kara will turn up late at L-Corp, to drag her girlfriend home.

Other nights, Kara will join her in her office, she knows how important Lena’s work is to her and she can’t just pull her away all the time. Kara will do her own work on the couch, both content just to be near each other.

There are the nights they both find themselves free, where they may go out for dinner, or stay in instead, curl up and watch Netflix. There are nights where they join their friends at the bar or have a games night.

Whatever they do, they do together.

And then there’s the nights they _don’t_ spend together, work getting in the way. Where Lena will wake in the middle of the night when Kara crawls into bed behind her, when Lena feels a kiss pressed against her shoulder, before she snuggles back into her girlfriend and falls asleep.

There are the nights too, where it’s Lena who arrives late, curling against Kara when she finally gets home from work, sinking into the comfort that only her girlfriend can bring.

Some nights they don’t get to spend together at all, their jobs keeping them too busy.

(Neither of them like those nights).

Lena’s been trying to put a bit more routine into their evenings, putting her work aside to come home at a reasonable time, to be able to cook dinner for her girlfriend. Kara’s grin when she walks through the door (or flies through the window) to see her already home is one of Lena’s favourite things.

Kara always presses a long kiss to her lips, before she starts to help with dinner (which just involves more stealing food).

(Kara's putting in more effort too, letting J'onn and the rest of the DEO help out. She's learned she's allowed to be selfish sometime. The nights where Kara tries to cook dinner, the kitchen always ends up a mess and Lena has to step in to help but she loves it anyway).

After dinner, they’ll curl up together on the couch, and whether it’s to read or watch TV, or something else, Lena loves the feel of Kara warm next to her.

Kara’s favourite time though, is bed time. When Lena looks so adorable in her pyjamas, hair loose, glasses sometimes perched on her nose, before they climb into bed together.

Of course Kara knows now that Lena loves cuddles, and she always makes the most of it, as she snuggles close, presses her face into Lena’s neck as arms wind around her waist and legs tangle together.

She falls asleep to Lena’s heartbeat under her ear and a feeling of home she hasn’t felt since her planet died.

\---

It had taken a while for them both to get used to this, to sharing everything with one person, and knowing that the other person feels the same.

 But they do, they both love each other, they’re both committed to each other, and they’re building a life together.

And even if sometimes dates are cancelled or things don’t go to plan, neither of them would change a thing.

Because they’re together, and that’s all that matters.


	9. “Fuck you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a few drabbles I've posted on tumblr that I'm going to post here over the next few days.

“Fuck you!” Kara shouts, a hand flying immediately to her mouth as the words pass her lips. She grabs the remote and mutes the TV, she doesn’t need to hear what else the news anchor has to say, and neither does Lena.

“Kara Danvers, did you just swear?”

Her cheeks go red as she glances at Lena beside her. “No.”

Lena laughs. “And at the TV, no less?”

“It’s not my fault!” Kara says, gesturing to the TV, Lena’s face still on the screen. She hits the power button this time instead. “He wasn’t being very nice.”

“No, he wasn’t.”

“Are you okay?” Kara asks. She doesn’t know how Lena deals with it, deals with people saying things like that about her.

“I just heard you swear, I’m great.”

Kara gives her a look.

Lena sighs. “You know what he said isn’t true, and I know it wasn’t true, and that’s enough for me. I don’t care what anyone else thinks of me, only you.”

Kara takes her hand, gives it a squeeze. “Well then, I think you’re kind, you’re funny, you’re really smart, you’re gorgeous, you’re-“

Lena laughs. “Okay, I get it.”

Kara lifts her free hand, dusts her fingers over Lena’s cheek. “I also think you’re cute when you blush.”

Lena rolls her eyes, even as her blush deepens. “But thank you,” she says, turning more serious. “I like the fact that you’re willing to stand up for me.”

“Always,” Kara promises. “No one is allowed to hurt my girlfriend. In fact, I think maybe Supergirl should pay him a little visit.”

Lena uses their joined hands to hold Kara in place. The strength behind the hold isn’t enough to keep there, but the action itself is.

“Kara,” Lena laughs. “It’s fine, he’s not the first person to say something about me or my family, and he won’t be the last.”

In the past she would’ve been more upset by this, but now she has someone on her side, who knows the truth, and that makes facing the world seem so much easier.

“Maybe Supergirl should pay a visit to a few people then," Kara mumbles. She hates how people treat Lena sometimes. Lena is one of the best people she knows, she just wishes others could see that too.

“Maybe Supergirl should kiss her girlfriend instead?” Kara’s attention is on her immediately, just like Lena knew it would be. “Because I heard her swear earlier and frankly, it was kind of _hot_.”

Lena bites her lip as Kara’s eyes drop.

“Oh yeah?”

“Definitely.”

Lena tilts forward, let’s her lips find Kara’s and Kara immediately sinks into the contact.

Kara doesn’t swear again that night, but she does make Lena swear. A lot.


	10. “I’m not leaving.”

“I’m not leaving.”

“Yes you are, you have to go to work.”

“Nope,” Kara shakes her head. “I’m going to call in sick too.”

“Can Supergirl call in sick? Because I wasn’t aware that Supergirl _could_ get sick.”

“You just watch me.”

Lena tries to protest, tries to grab for the phone in Kara’s hand, but it’s no use, Kara is just out of reach and she’s too tired to move any further.

“Hey Alex, I can’t come into work today, I’m sick.” Kara’s words are punctuated by the worst fake cough Lena has ever heard but she can’t help but smile, it’s kind of cute.

“Kara,” Lena begins but Kara holds her hand up, cutting her off.

“I am so,” Kara continues into the phone. “Okay fine, Lena’s sick, not me.” She pauses while Alex replies. “Really, just like that, you’re giving me the day off?” Another pause. ”Okay, thanks, I’ll see you later.”

“Alex says she hopes you’re feeling better soon,” Kara says as she hangs up the phone. “And that if we need anything, to call her.”

Lena’s surprised. “She actually gave you the day off?”

Kara smiles as she takes a seat on the bed beside Lena. “She did. She said I should’ve just led with you being sick, instead of pretending I was sick myself. So that means you’re stuck with me, for the entire day.”

Lena can’t help but smile too. “What about Snapper?”

“I texted him, told him I was sick so I was working from home.”

“You’re really just going to take the whole day off because I’m sick?” Lena must admit the idea sounds nice, she feels horrible but having Kara here is already making her feel a bit better.

“I am. So, is there anything you need before I climb back into bed with you? Because I know how much you like cuddles, especially when you’re not well.”

“Come here,” Lena says, tugging gently on Kara’s hand. Kara doesn’t need to be told twice as she gets back into bed, situating herself behind Lena so she’s the big spoon.

“Thank you,” Lena says, sinking into the warm weight of her girlfriend. “For staying.”

Lena feels a kiss pressed to her shoulder. “Always. Now get some sleep, I’ll be here if you need anything.”

Lena threads her fingers through the hand that Kara has lying across her stomach, already feeling sleep start to claim her again. “The only thing I need is you.”


	11. “It’s just you and me.”

It’s hard, being in the same room as Kara, and not being able to reach out and take her hand, not being able to kiss her.

They haven’t told anyone they’re dating, not yet, because Kara wants to find the perfect way to tell Alex and Lena is worried everyone will react negatively because she’s a Luthor.

So they’re keeping things quiet, pretending they’re just friends, which is getting increasingly harder by the minute.

Something she’s blaming entirely on Kara.

Lena used to pride herself on her self control, on how she can act professional and unaffected in the face of anything, but Kara is really testing her tonight.

First it had been the long, lingering kiss Kara had pressed to her lips when she’d turned up early to game night. She’s not complaining about that of course, she’d never complain about something like that, but she can still feel the way Kara’s fingers had pressed into her hips, can still feel the warmth of her body as she’d held her close.

People had arrived after that, Alex and Maggie first, then Winn and James, and they had to act natural, act how two friends would, not two people who spent the night in the room just across the apartment.

But things were going well, Lena was handling it, game night is only a few hours long, and once everyone leaves, she’ll have Kara to herself once more and they can stop pretending that they’re just friends.

_The night had only gotten harder after that._

It’s the way Kara would brush close as she walked by, a hand at the small of her back or fingers brushing along hers as they set up the food.

The looks didn’t help either, the look Kara would give her when they were close, so full of promise that Lena had to resist leaning over then and there and kissing her.

Sitting close during games is nothing new, Kara’s a tactile person and most game nights in the past they end up pressed together, Kara nice and warm as they sit too closely together.

Which is how they are now, but Kara must know what’s she’s doing, as she presses a warm hand on Lena’s jean-clad thigh when she leans forward. She doesn’t remove it when she sits back, but she does shoot Lena another one of those looks and Kara _definitely_ knows what she’s doing.

Lena quickly looks away and back to the game, before everyone else can figure out what’s going on too.

When Kara wins, she throws her arms around Lena in an enthusiastic hug and Lena lets her, lets herself indulge in this little moment because there’s nothing weird about hugging your best friend.

Kara pulls away and they grin at each other for bit too long but right now Lena can’t bring herself to care because Kara looks r _adiant._

By the time the night is over and everyone starts to leave, Lena is about to break. Kara’s been close all night, touching her so gently, giving her those looks and all Lena wants to do is hold her close and press her lips to Kara’s once more.

Which is exactly what she does as soon as the door shuts behind Alex and Maggie.

Lena’s in her space, pressing in close, and Kara eagerly accepts the kiss that Lena gives her.

Kara’s grinning as they part, a look that would take her breath away if their kiss didn’t do just that.

“You were doing that on purpose, weren’t you?” Lena asks, toying with the button on Kara’s blouse as Kara holds her close.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kara says, feigning innocence but Lena can see the amusement in her eyes.

“Liar,” Lena grins as she leans forward for another kiss. “We’re going to tell them soon, right?” She asks when they part. “Because I’m not sure I can handle another games night like that.”

“You want to tell them?” Kara asks, clearly surprised.

Lena nods. Maybe things would be okay if they told everyone, no one’s had a problem with their friendship since the beginning and that was months ago now. “I’m ready when you are.”

Kara nods too as she takes Lena’s hand. “I’m ready too, I want Alex and everyone else to know that you’re my girlfriend,” Kara smiles and Lena’s heart flutters at the words. “But later. Right now, I had other plans for the rest of the evening.”

Lena raises an eyebrow. “Oh.”

Kara nods again. “It’s just you and me.” She tugs on their joined hands, leading Lena across the apartment. “And I plan to make the most of that.”

Lena grins, she’s not going to complain about that either.


	12. Kara is hurt, Lena kisses it better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an anon prompt from tumblr: "Kara gets slightly injured during a fight, lena insists on taking care of her herself, with lots of "get better" kisses on the bruises and tiny cuts"

Lena hates seeing Kara like this. She’s acting tough, but Lena can see that Kara’s in pain, can see it in the crinkle on her forehead and the slight wince every time she moves too much.

The sun lamps are healing her, just not fast enough.

Lena soothes her thumb over the back of the hand she’s holding, she’d taken Kara’s hand as soon as she’d gotten to her side and she doesn’t plan on letting go anytime soon, she doesn’t plan on letting go because they’re going to walk out of the building hand in hand once Kara is fully healed.

Which should be in an hour or so, she just hates to see her girlfriend in pain in the meantime.

“Is there anything I can do?”

Kara smiles. “Can I have a kiss?”

Lena laughs, she’s never been one to turn down a chance to kiss Kara.

She leans forward and presses her lips ever so softly to Kara’s, mindful of the cut on her lip.

Kara hums at the contact, presses further into the kiss but Lena pulls back, doesn’t want her to hurt herself more.

Kara pouts and it’s almost enough for Lena to kiss her again.

“Once the sun lamps have healed you, we can kiss all you want.”

“Kissing you is better than any sun lamps.”

Lena can’t help the playful tilt of her eyebrow. “Really?”

Kara nods and Lena’s relieved to see the movement doesn’t make her wince in pain anymore. At least the lamps are working fast.

“In that case,” Lena starts as she leans back in towards Kara’s waiting lips but at the last moment she tilts her head and presses a kiss over the faint bruise on Kara’s jaw instead.

Kara sighs at the contact and Lena takes the smile playing on her lips as a good sign.

Next, Lena tilts her head up, presses a kiss high on Kara’s cheek, over the small gash under her eye.

Kara has a cut along her shoulder, no more than a faint line now as her body heals fast but Lena drags her lips along it, careful to be gentle as her lips trail along her arm

She takes Kara’s hands, gentle in her own, and presses a soft kiss over her knuckles where the skin is now mostly healed.

“Is that better?” Lena asks as she tilts her head back up to meet Kara’s eyes.

“I have a lot more bruises and cuts than that,” Kara says. “If you’re willing to kiss them all.”

Lena laughs but she leans forward anyway, presses her lips to Kara’s t-shirt-clad side, where she knows Kara took a hard hit in the ribs.

Kara’s laughing now too, and she doesn’t wince when she does that either which Lena takes as a very good sign.

Kara’s hand curls around her check and Lena gets the idea as she allows Kara to lead her until they’re face to face again.

Kara’s face turns serious.

“Thank you, for being here.”

Lena leans forward until her lips are hovering just over Kara’s.

“Always.”

Kara smiles. “Kiss me again?”

Of course Lena does.


	13. Krypton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an anon prompt from tumblr: "Hey! I was wondering if you could do a fic where kara paints krypton? Maybe she shows Clark or Superfriends?"

The first person she showed Krypton to was Alex, using the paints Eliza had given to her to help her remember her past. She’d painted her home, bathed in a red sky, and shared stories with Alex as they’d huddled under a blanket together and for the first time, she didn’t feel like she’d lost everything.

The next was Kal, when he’d come to visit and she could teach him all about their planet too. She’d told him stories of his parents, stories of hers, and it made it hurt just a little bit less to share it with him.

For years after that she kept her secret, until she finally told Winn who she really was. She’d showed him paintings of her great city as she’d told him what it was like to live on another planet.

She hadn’t had to tell James who she was, her cousin had taken care of that for her. But when James had given her Kal’s blanket, she’d shown him pieces of her past too, shown him where she and Kal had came from.

She was glad there was another person she could share her past with.

And now there’s Lena, who she’s finally told her secret.

Lena listens to everything she has to say about Krypton, she laughs when Kara tells her funny stories from her childhood and she takes Kara’s hand when her voice wobbles as she tells Lena about her parents.

Her fingers glide over the paintings when Kara shows them to her, when she pulls them all out from where she has them stored at the back of her apartment, where they’re safe and her secret is hidden.

There’s a look of awe on Lena’s face as she looks at them all, the same wonder Kara had had herself when she’d first learnt about earth. She tells Kara she really wishes she could’ve seen it in person and Kara wishes that too, but this is the next best thing, she can still show Lena her past.

She really wishes that her parents were still around though, so they could meet the girl who’s stolen her heart.

She knows her parents would’ve loved Lena too.

Lena takes one of the paintings, one that’s ambiguous enough that it wouldn’t hint to who she really was if a stranger saw it, one that shows a beautiful red sky, and she hangs it on Kara’s wall so she has a reminder of home in her apartment.

Kara smiles as she looks up at it now, Lena curled into her side half asleep after staying up most of the night talking. She turns and presses a kiss to Lena’s forehead, smiling again when Lena leans into the contact.

Her planet may be gone but it lives on through her, through the stories she tells, through her paintings, through the people she shares it with, and through the family she’s created on Earth that make this planet home too.


	14. "Detention? Again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've posted a few drabbles on tumblr so I'm going to slowly posted them here too so they're all in one place.

“You ready to go?”

The sheepish look gives Alex her answer without Kara having to say a word.

“Kara, really? Detention? Again?”

“It’s not my fault!” Kara’s quick to defend herself. “Some bullies were picking on Lena again.”

“So you punched one of them?”

Kara shrugs. “Yeah, so hopefully one day they’ll learn and stop bullying her.”

Alex sighs, she really shouldn’t be surprised, Kara hates bullies and has a ridiculous crush on Lena so of course her sister will stand up for her.

(Alex may have gotten detention herself for punching a kid who was harassing Lena but that’s beside the point).

“Fine, you’re telling mom.”

This time it’s Kara who sighs, she’s not looking forward to telling Eliza again, the only thing that’s stopping her from being kicked out of school is her excellent grades and the fact that the principal knows that Kara is just defending Lena. She did have to sit through another talk about how “violence is never the answer” which is never fun but worth it if Lena is okay.

“And you can find your own way home after detention,” Alex adds. “I have plans with Maggie.”

“Lena has offered to take me home so there,” Kara says, poking out her tongue at her sister. “So have fun with your girlfriend.”

“Have fun with _your_ girlfriend,” Alex grins with a wink.

Kara’s cheeks go beet red.

Oh how she wishes Alex’s words were true.

(The thank you kiss that Lena presses to her cheek when she drops her off that evening is more than enough for now).


	15. “For starters, that’s impossible.”

“For starters, that’s impossible.”

Lena can’t believe what she’s just heard.

“It’s not, I swear she likes you, and if you just ask her out, I know she’ll say yes.”

“Winn, I’m not going to ask out my best friend.”

Winn looks around, making double sure they’re not being overheard. “What if I had insider knowledge?”

Lena raises an eyebrow. “Insider knowledge?”

“Please don’t tell Kara you heard this from me but I know for a fact that she was here just yesterday complaining about how unfairly pretty you are. She said she tripped and spilled the coffee she’d brought you all over the floor because your hair was down and she got distracted.”

Lena’s mouth drops open, that’s certainly not what she’d expected Winn to say. She remembers Kara tripping over yesterday, remembers her red cheeks and stuttered apologies but she had no idea that she herself was the cause.

“She literally talks nonstop about you when you’re not around and frankly I’m sick of it, which is why I’m telling you now. Trust me, if you ask her out, she’ll say yes.”

Before Lena can think of an appropriate response, or register the fact that Winn must know about her own crush on her best friend or else he wouldn’t be telling her all this, she hears the ‘whoosh’ of Kara’s cape and looks up to see Supergirl landing on the DEO balcony.

Kara smiles wide when she spots her from across the room and makes her way over to them.

“Do it,” Winn whispers before he makes himself scarce, leaving a confused Kara in his wake.

“What’s up with him?”

“Go on a date with me,” Lena blurts, before she can think about just how bad an idea this is because surely Winn must be wrong.

Kara’s mouth falls open. “What?”

Lena chews on her lip, too nervous to say anymore, she knows Kara heard her.

“You want to go on a date with me?” Kara asks when the silence stretches too long.

Lena nods.

The smile that bursts across Kara’s face is brilliant, it warms her from the inside, pushing away all her nerves and worry as Kara beams at her.

“In that case, I’d love to.”


	16. Misc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting a few of these together so I don't annoy anyone with too many emails.

"You promsied me a cookie!" and "Stop making empty promises!"

\---

“You promised me a cookie!”

Kara looks down at the burnt mess on the tray in her hands, the cookies so burnt even she thinks she’d have trouble biting into them.

“I technically said there’d be cookies, I didn’t say they’d be _edible_.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Stop making empty promises!”

“I think you’re overreacting, they’re just cookies.”

Alex laughs, her serious expression falling to something lighter. “Food is never just-anything to you.”

Kara shrugs. “I thought I could get it right this time, but clearly not. Why don’t I clean up this mess and then I can go and buy some before the others all arrive and then we can decorate the tree?”

“Wait,” Lena says, appearing in the kitchen beside them. Kara takes in the soft Christmas sweater she’s changed into, wet hair falling to her shoulders from the shower she’s just had. She looks adorable and it’s only when Kara’s eyes land on Lena’s lips when she realises she’s saying something and instead focuses on that. “…why don’t you go and set up the tree and decorations so it’s ready for when everyone arrives and Kara and I will work on a fresh batch of cookies and they’ll be ready in no time.”

Alex seems happy with that as she walks off but Kara is confused as she turns to her girlfriend, Lena is just as bad at baking as she is.

“You think we can make a batch of cookies together without burning them?”

Lena smiles. “How hard can it be?”

\---

The answer is very hard, and their next batch is worse than the first.

(Alex does make her go and buy a fresh batch of cookies this time, she’s not going to wait around for them to make a mess of a third attempt).

“Sorry, darling,” Lena says, pressing a thank you kiss to Kara’s cheek when she lands back in the apartment, two boxes of cookies now in hand.

Kara grins. She’s not sorry at all. She’d felt a bit sorry for herself earlier, after failing yet again to bake something, but Lena had lifted her spirits with her laughter and jokes (and the occasional kiss) as they’d worked, also proving that she’s not the only one that can’t bake.

Alex can’t either actually, so at least they’re all in this together.

And they have cookies now anyway, that’s the main thing.

(Plus the next time she kisses Lena, it’s cookie flavoured, and that’s important too).

* * *

“How did you fail a survey?”

\---

“How did you fail a survey?”

Lena looks incredulous between the two sisters, not one having failed the survey that L-Corp had sent out, but both of them.

“You get drunk enough to not care about the answers,” Alex grins.

Lena rolls her eyes, she should’ve expected that response. She’s completely sober now, but Lena can tell she’s still proud of her achievement.

“And what about you?” Lena asks, turning her attention to her girlfriend.

“She felt bad for having to lie in half the questions,” Alex says, answering the question for her.

“It’s not my fault they didn’t have enough options,” Kara pouts. “I feel bad enough lying in real life all the time, I didn’t want to lie on a survey too, it’d skew the results.”

“Come here,” says Lena, the pout too much for her to look at as she pulls Kara into a hug. “I’ll get my team to create a new survey, one that is more inclusive of all of National City’s citizens, okay?”

“Really?” Kara asks, as she pulls away from the hug but still keeping Lena close.

“Of course. I want you and every other alien to feel like they’re a part of National City too.”

Kara smiles. “Thank you.”

“I’m going to get drunk again while taking the next one,” Alex cuts in.

* * *

 

“How much money would you give me to flip this table, right here, right now, in the middle of class?”

\---

“How much money would you give me to flip this table, right here, right now, in the middle of class?”

Lena doesn’t even look up from where she’s taking notes as she whispers back to her girlfriend. “I’d give you nothing.”

“Come on,” Kara whines. “This class is so boring, at least it’d make things more interesting.”

“Yes and it’d also land you in detention and we were going to hang out after school, you wanted to watch that new movie on Netflix.”

Kara pauses, she hadn’t thought about that. She’d much rather spend the evening cuddled with her girlfriend while they watch a movie than in an old classroom while a teacher glared at her.

“Here,” says Lena, slipping a piece of paper across the desk between them. “If you’re so bored, draw me a picture?”

Kara takes Lena’s advice and blocks out the teachers voice, she already knows all of this stuff anyway, she learnt this when she was five on Krypton. Instead she draws Lena, eyes glancing to the side every now and then to make sure she’s capturing her true likeness (and sometimes she just likes to stare at her girlfriend because she’s so pretty so this really was a good idea).

When class ends and Kara gives the paper back to Lena, she smiles that soft smile that Kara loves so much and presses a quick kiss to her cheek.

So maybe being bored in class isn’t so bad after all.

* * *

“We can’t go back in time, so stop trying to reverse what you said.”

\---

“We can’t go back in time, so stop trying to reverse what you said.”

“But I didn’t mean it!”

“You didn’t mean it?” Lena asks, eyebrow raised.

“No, wait, I did!” Rao, this whole thing is a mess. “I just didn’t mean to say it _now_.” Kara sighs. “I had the whole thing planned, I had a nice dinner, a speech, everything, and now I’ve just ruined it by blurting it out.”

Lena smiles. “Did you have a ring too?”

In a flash Kara is gone, only to return a moment later with a ring box in hand. “I had it all planned, I wanted it to be special, to be perfect, and now it’s just…“ She looks around, like she’s trying to physically find the right word. “And now it’s just this.”

Lena takes her hand, the one not holding the ring box. “Anything with you is special and I don’t care how you asked, just the fact that you asked makes me happier that I’ve ever been.”

“So you don’t care that I asked you in the least romantic way possible?”

Lena shakes her head. “All I care about is you.”

“Does that mean your answer is yes?”

Lena laughs. “Of course my answer is yes.”

Kara opens the box with tears in her eyes and a shaking hand when the reality of the situation finally hits her, when she realises what Lena’s “yes” means.

Lena spends all of two seconds admiring the ring on her finger before she pulls her now fiancée in for a long kiss.


	17. Photo album

“Aw, you’re so cute! Look at you!” Kara says, pointing to one of the pictures spread out on the page in front of them. “How old were you?”

“Eight,” Lena answers with a smile, looking at the younger version of herself in the photo, grinning at the camera, pigtails and all.

She only has a few good memories growing up with the Luthor’s and this was one of them, when she’d won her first science fair. Lex had taken the photo, he’d been the only one proud of her.

There aren’t many photos from her youth, so she treasures them all.                                       

“What about this one?” Kara asks, pointing at another as they turn the page.

This one is of a group of girls, but Lena is easy to spot off to the side.

“Lillian wanted me to do as many extracurricular activities as possible, this one was my dance group.”

Kara grins as she turns to her. “Dance?”

“I know what you’re thinking and the answer is no, I’m not going to dance.”

“Fine,” Kara says with a laugh. “This one?”

“Science camp.”

Kara raises her eyebrow at her.

“I was a nerd.”

Kara laughs again. “I know.” Kara stops abruptly at a photo on the next page. “Lena! How come I didn’t know about this! What did you do?”

Lena laughs at Kara’s shocked expression. She’s surprised she hasn’t told Kara about this one yet. But she supposes that’s what this is, going through her photo album with Kara, showing her girlfriend parts of herself that no one else gets to see.

“I may have been arrested for protesting at a women’s rights march when I was 18 and in boarding school in Ireland,” she says with a smile. “Lillian was of course furious and threatened to bring me home.”

“I bet,” Kara laughs.

“She let me stay but she hid all evidence that it had ever happened, but a couple of years ago I went searching and managed to find this photo.” She thumbs the edge of the photo, she’s quite proud of it.

“Can I get a copy?”

“No.”

Lena laughs at Kara’s pout as she turns the page.

“You and Jack?”

Lena smiles at the photo of the two of them in their old lab. “Yeah, back when we were trying to cure cancer.”

Kara gives her hand a squeeze, she knows they both still feel guilty over the loss of her friend.

“Is that Metropolis?”

Lena nods, the picture of her showing the Metropolis skyline behind her. “This was the view from my apartment. There,” she says, pointing at a spot behind her. “That’s where Luthor Corp was, where L-Corp is now.”

“Hey, I recognise these,” Kara says when Lena turns the page again.

There’s a photo of Lena from the press conference when she’d announced she was renaming L-Corp, another of her and Kara at the gala, that was the first photo they got together.

Lena had updated the album recently, she hadn’t told Kara though, she wanted this bit to be a surprise.

“That was a good night,” Lena says, pointing to a photo where they -herself, Kara, Maggie, Alex, James and Winn- are all pressed close in a booth at the bar, smiling at the camera. That’s the first night she’d really felt like she belonged in National City, belonged with Kara and her family.

“It was. How much did you drink?” Kara asks, pointing at Lena’s grin.

“How much did I drink?” Lena laughs. “How much did _you_ drink? I remember you singing karaoke to me that night, practically confessing your feelings for me.”

“If you hadn’t been so oblivious that night, we may have started dating then yet it took months of hints and me staring for you to finally figure out that I liked you.”

Lena rolls her eyes with a laugh. “I know, I know, you’ve told me this all before. At least we have this now, even if it took us so long to get here.” Lena knocks her shoulder gently into Kara’s, earning a smile and a kiss on the cheek in return.

“Lena,” Kara sighs, when she turns back to the album and sees a photo on the next page. “I definitely need a copy of this one.”

Lena nods with a smile, this is one of her favourites too. This one is just the two of them, smiling as they look at each other. You can see the obvious love between them, even though this one is from before they were dating too.

There are few more of them with all their friends, a few with Jess and Sam and Ruby, Nia and Brainy in there too as their family expands even more.

“I like this one,” Lena says, pointing at another group photo, this one from a movie night with Maggie and Alex. Lena loves those nights, where it’s just the four of them, when she really feels like she’s found a family.

“Me too,” Kara smiles.

The last few pages are mostly of just the two of them, when they’d finally started dating and it’s obvious in the hand holding, hugs and soft kisses that they’re in love.

Lena can’t wait to fill as many albums as she can with memories of her life with Kara.

“Thank you, for showing me this,” Kara says when they reach the end.

Lena sets the book on the coffee table and tucks herself into Kara’s side. She presses a kiss to Kara’s cheek. “No, thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being here, for listening.”

Kara presses her own kiss to Lena’s forehead. “Always. When did you have time to add all the most recent photos?”

“Last week, when you and Alex had your sisters night. I wanted to show you it, but I also wanted to update it with all the new things in my life. This has always been my book of memories, of good things, and I wanted you to be in it too.”

Kara smiles, that soft smile that Lena loves so much, the one she’s only ever seen directed at her. “Our lives are going to be full of so many good things you’re going to need a lot more books,” Kara says, echoing Lena’s thoughts from before.

Lena reaches out, runs her thumb gently over Kara’s cheek before she leans forward and kisses her. “I can’t wait.”


	18. Misc2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the last of these I had to post.

“Why the hell is there glitter everywhere?” and “This is the opposite of what I told you to do.”

\---

Lena pauses as soon as she steps through her door. For a moment she thinks she may be in the wrong apartment because this doesn’t look like her place but then she catches sight of her girlfriend in the middle of the room and she knows who’s to blame.

“Why the hell is there glitter everywhere?”

“Umm I can explain?” Kara says, sounding entirely unsure herself, like it isn’t her fault that her apartment is now an explosion of colour and Christmas.

“I hope you can because this is the opposite of what I told you to do. I said you could put up a few decorations, not…” She gestures around her apartment, to the tree, the tinsel, the mistletoe and _glitter_ that’s now covering her apartment.

“I may have gotten a bit carried away?”

“You think?” Lena asks as she makes her way carefully across her apartment to greet her girlfriend.

“I got a bit excited,” Kara admits and all of Lena’s fake annoyance slips away, she can’t even pretend to be mad at Kara. Confused, yes, but not mad.

“I can tell.”

“It’s just, it’s our first Christmas together and I wanted it to be special. And I know you said the Luthor’s weren’t much for family holidays so I wanted to do something special for you, special for the both of us.”

Now she definitely can’t be mad.

“I thought we were all having Christmas at your apartment, shouldn’t you have decorated yours instead?”

“We are and I did,” Kara nods. “But your apartment needed to be festive too.”

“Well it certainly is,” Lena says, eyes the decorations around her. She knows her apartment is going to be glitter-ridden for months. “There’s certainly a lot of mistletoe.”

“Well, that part was purely selfish,” Kara says with a grin. She takes Lena’s hand, pulls her two steps to the left. She looks up. “Well would you look at that.”

Lena laughs as she leans forward and presses a long kiss to Kara’s lips.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Lena says when they part again.

“Yes I am,” Kara grins before she kisses her again.

 

* * *

 

 “Wait, no, don’t take kissing away from me.”

\---

“Wait, no, don’t take kissing away from me.”

“You ate the last potsticker, and that is an offense punishable by death -your words- so I think you not being able to kiss me for the rest of the evening is a fair enough punishment.”

“Lena,” Kara whines. “I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to, it just looked so good.”

“I know! That’s why I was saving it.” Lena rubs her hand over the swell of her stomach. “This is your fault.”

“Hey!” Kara exclaims, her own hand settling on Lena’s stomach. “Don’t blame our unborn child for this.”

“You’re right,” Lena says, looking back up at her. “This is your fault, she’s half you and that’s the only reason I’m craving potstickers right now.”

“Okay, it’s my fault, and if I go and buy you some more potstickers, will you forgive me?”

“Are you just saying that because you want more potstickers yourself?”

Kara shakes her head. “No, I’m saying that because I feel bad I ate your last potsticker and I want you to feel better. I won’t even buy any for myself, I’ll buy them all for you. Plus, it’s only been twenty minutes but I already miss kissing you.”

Lena breaks, laughing at her wife’s earnest expression.

“Bring me some potstickers and we’ll talk about the kissing.”

“Okay!” Kara leans down and presses a quick kiss to Lena’s stomach. Lena watches the movement, sees the automatic motion as Kara straightens up and is halfway towards kissing her too before she stops herself.

“Don’t be too long,” Lena says, leaning forwards despite her words to press a quick kiss to Kara’s lips.

Kara grins. “I’ll see you soon.”

(After the potstickers, there’s a lot of kissing when Kara returns).


	19. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know what this is.

Lena smells Kara before she even sees her.

And it’s not in the ‘she smells so good I want to bury my nose in her neck forever’ kind of way but in the ‘something smells gross and I need to move so I don’t have to smell it anymore’ kind of way.

“Oh my God,” Lena says, nose wrinkling and an expression which can only be described as pure disgust lands on her face when Kara steps into view. She tries not to breathe. “What happened?”

“Don’t ask,” Kara says, caked in what Lena’s going to call mud because the alternative is too disgusting to think about.

(The smell says it’s probably not mud).

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Lena watches as Kara’s shoulders relax, a smile slipping onto her face. “It’s been a long day.”

Lena smiles too. “I can tell.”

Kara steps closer and Lena immediately takes a step back in response.

“I’m sorry darling but you need a shower before you can come anywhere near me.”

Kara pouts. “Can I have a kiss first?”

Lena raises her eyebrow, giving Kara an ‘are you serious’ look.

“If you really love me you’d kiss me,” Kara says, taking another step forward and this time Lena doesn’t move. She looks down at Kara’s lips, lips she’s missed, lips she kind of really wants to kiss, despite the stench and whatever gross substance her girlfriend is currently covered in.

She tilts forward, that pout really is hard to resist and she does love Kara, with everything she has.

Her eyes fall closed as she leans forward but Lena’s met with nothing and when she opens her eyes she finds Kara looking at her with an incredulous expression.

“Wow, I was kidding. You were really going to kiss me?”

“I…” Lena’s cheeks go red.

Kara grins. “I love you too.”

Lena rolls her eyes. “Go have a shower.”

Kara turns with another grin, in much better spirits than she was before, to go have a shower.

Kara finds her an hour later, the stench gone, looking clean and as soft as usual. “Can I get that kiss now?”

Lena grins as arms circle around her back, pulling her close, the sweet smell of Kara’s shampoo mixed with something that is entirely Kara hitting her nose. She breathes in, she’s missed that smell. “You were the one to deny me before, remember?”

“Only because I was gross.” She wrinkles her nose. “I can’t believe you’d kiss me like that.”

“Are you saying you wouldn’t have kissed me if the roles were reversed?”

Kara hums, clearly in thought. “Probably, but only because I love your lips so much.”

Lena grins. “Speaking of lips…”

Kara easily takes the hint and kisses her.


	20. Happy New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on “Person A goes to get something from another room not realizing it’s almost midnight and when they do realize the sprint and parkour across the house to kiss Person B on midnight."

She said she’d be back in two minutes, but two minutes had turned into two hours when the fire she’d left to put out had become a search and rescue. They’d pulled everyone out alive, but then Kara had stopped and helped at two car accidents, a mugging, and she’d helped a young woman get home after her date had left her.

But now she’s on her way home, back to the party at her house where she’d left her guests and her girlfriend on New Year’s Eve.

_TEN_

She hears the shout from multiple places around the city and it only takes her a moment to realise what the time it must be.

_NINE_

She flies as fast as she can, she promised she’d be back to give Lena her kiss at midnight and she’s not going to let her down.

_EIGHT_

She hears a cry for help.

_SEVEN_

She finds the source, pulling the mugger away from his victim.

_SIX_

She ties him up, she’ll be back to deal with him soon.

_FIVE_

She checks to make sure the girl is okay.

_FOUR_

She is. She gets the girl back to her friends, she may leave a mugger alone but she’s not going to leave a young woman.

_THREE_

She’s back in the air, her apartment in sight.

_TWO_

She swoops in through her window, with no time to change out of her suit. Everyone at her apartment knows who she is anyway, so it’s not a big deal.

_ONE_

She catches sight of Lena across the room, dodges around three people and almost hits a chair before she stops in front of her.

Lena looks startled for a moment before a smile slips onto her face, her eyes bright as she looks back at Kara.

_HAPPY NEW YEAR_

Kara smiles as she leans forward, but she stops just short of Lena’s lips. “Happy New Year,” she says, her lips brushing Lena’s as she does. Warmth fills her at the touch as she presses her lips more firmly to Lena’s, revels in the way Lena leans into her.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d make it back in time,” Lena says as they pull apart, foreheads pressed together. Kara can feel Lena’s hands fisted in the cape hanging from her shoulders.

“I promised.”

Lena smiles. “ You did. Happy New year,” she says before she presses a much longer kiss to Kara’s lips.


	21. Puppy

“Mommy, we’re home!”

Lena looks up in time to see a little girl barreling across their apartment towards her and it only takes a few moments before little arms wrap tightly around her legs.

“Hey, Lily,” Lena smiles, ruffling her daughter’s hair before she reaches down and scoops the girl up for a proper hug. Little arms wrap around her neck instead and Lena holds her back just as tightly. She hears Kara walking across the room to join them as she presses a kiss to the girl’s brown hair. “How was the park with Mama?”

Lily beams, the smile all Kara’s. “Guess what we found!”

Lena laughs at the little girl’s excitement as she feels a kiss pressed to the side of her own head. “Hi,” Lena murmurs as she turns to give her wife a proper kiss, albeit a brief one, before she’s met with bright blue eyes and a smile that still melts her heart to this day.

“Hi, how was your afternoon?”

“Mommy! You have to guess!” Lily says, rocking backwards and forwards in Lena’s arms to gain her attention again.

Lena smiles at her wife before they both turn back to her daughter. “I don’t know sweetie, what did you find?”

“A puppy!” Lily exclaims.

“A puppy?”

“Yep!” Lily says with a vigorous nod. “And Mama said we could keep him if you say so too!”

“Kar-“ Lena cuts herself off as she turns back to her wife and sees the bundle of fur in her wife’s arms that she’d somehow missed before. “You found him in a park?”

Kara bites her lip and Lena knows she is about to tell her something she won’t like. “We didn’t exactly find him at the park, it was more the adoption centre at the edge of the park.” Kara pauses. “We can take him back if you really don’t want him, but Lily gave me the look you know I can’t resist and how could I say no to her?” She holds the puppy up close to her face and twin pairs of puppy eyes stare back at her. “Or this one?”

“Please Mommy?” Lily adds and Lena turns to find a third set of equally convincing eyes on her. Lena looks between the three of them, they have talked about getting a dog in the past but then they’d had Lily instead and that idea had been pushed away but maybe it’s time to expand their little family a bit more, it’s about to get bigger soon anyway.

“Ok.”

Kara’s eyes widen. “Wait, really? I thought you’d need more convincing than that.”

Lena smiles. “You know I can’t say no to Lily either, plus he is pretty cute.” She reaches out to scratch the puppy behind the ears and watches with delight as his tail starts wagging.

Kara lets out an excited squeal as she throws her arms around her and Lily. “Did you hear that, sweetie, Mommy says we can keep the puppy.”

Little arms are around her neck again as Lily gives her another big hug too. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome, Lil-bug,” Lena grins, and their daughter laughs at the nickname.

Lily squirms in her arms so Lena puts her down and Kara puts the puppy down as well and then they’re all laughing as Lily and the puppy run circles around each other in the living room.

“Thank you,” Kara says, stepping up behind Lena, arms circling around her stomach and head coming to rest on Lena’s shoulder.

“No, thank you,” Lena says instead. She nods at their daughter. “Look how happy she is, that’s because of you.”

Kara presses a kiss to her cheek. “That’s because of us.”

Lena hums as she leans back further into her wife’s embrace. “If she’s this excited about a dog, imagine how excited she’s going to be when she finds out she’s going to get a little baby brother or sister soon.”


	22. Kara plays baseball to impress a girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: “I don’t think participating in the company baseball game is a very good idea.”

“I don’t think participating in the company baseball game is a very good idea.”

“It is too.” Kara pauses. “Why not?”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Why not? Maybe because you have superpowers which is not only unfair to your competition but is an easy way for you to expose yourself.”

“If this was a DEO team, you’d be begging me to play, you don’t care about fair,” Kara points out.

“Yes, but I do care about you and this isn’t a DEO team, this is a CatCo team, where no one knows about said superpowers.”

“Well we’re here now so it’s a bit late to back out,” Kara says, gesturing to the baseball pitch they’re standing at the edge of. She catches sight of Lena across the pitch and gives her a smile and a small wave.

“Ah okay,” Alex laughs. “I see what’s going on here, you’re doing this to impress Lena.”

Kara’s cheeks turn crimson. “I am not.”

She totally is. Lena had asked her to join the CatCo team and Kara was powerless to say no to that hopeful smile.

She wasn’t going to pass up the chance to spend time with Lena and potentially impress her.

Lena looks incredibly good in her team shirt, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, a cap on her head.

Kara has absolutely no regrets in agreeing to play.

Alex raises a skilled eyebrow, bringing her back to the topic at hand.

 “Shut up. Why are you even here?”

“I’ve come to make sure my little sister doesn’t reveal her powers for the sake of impressing some girl.”

“Lena’s not just any girl,” Kara mumbles, cheeks going even redder when she realises Alex has heard. “Are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact we’re playing the NCPD team and a certain detective is here too?”

Kara grins when it’s Alex’s cheeks that go red next.

“So, you’re really going to play?”

“I’ll be careful, I promise.”

Alex holds up her hands in defeat. “Don’t blame me when things go wrong,” she says as she walks off towards the stands.

And surprisingly enough, things don’t go wrong. In fact, they win the game without any problems whatsoever. Kara feels a little guilty that she’d used her powers to score the two homeruns that had won them the game but that guilt subsides as Lena pulls her into a victory hug.

She can’t even remember what they’re celebrating when instead of pulling away completely from their hug, Lena stays close and presses a quick kiss to her cheek instead.

She’s _definitely_ going to stay on the team for the season, no matter what Alex has to say about it.

(Alex didn’t complain at all as she’d taken Maggie out for a consolation drink after the game and ended up getting a kiss of her own).


	23. Instant date au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](http://spaceman-earthgirl.tumblr.com/post/182349733182/cerulean-warbler-mephistos-cafe-lattes) post from tumblr.

Lena is taking a day off work after Sam's insistence that she works too hard. She decides to go to the beach because the weather is nice and Sam's right, she does deserve a break.

Except she's forgotten to take a bottle of water with her which is an oversight on her part because it really is a hot day. She spots a drinking fountain not far away and as much as it pains her (and would horrify Lillian) she really is thirsty so she makes her way over to get a drink.

Everything happens in an instant, she barely has time to register the flurry of activity around her, a table appearing in front of her, the person she'd seen wearing a black hoodie as she'd approached the fountain now a gorgeous blonde sitting opposite her, a waiter beside them pouring a drink.

The blonde runs her hand through wavy hair which has no business looking so good after she's just pulled off a hoodie, hair tumbling over her shirt-clad shoulders, the woman now wearing a dress shirt, vest and tie decidedly too hot for Californian weather.

Lena isn't going to complain though.

The woman's grin falters as her eyes drop and Lena is suddenly very aware that she's just wearing a bikini and she heats under the woman's gaze.

Lena only just manages to tear her eyes away from the stupidly attractive woman to glance down at the table that makes it look very much like they're on a date.

"Ummm..." Is all Lena is able to say when blue eyes lock on hers again. She curses how ineloquent she is when it comes to pretty girls and this is the prettiest she's ever seen.

Another woman appears beside them, an amused look on her face as she looks between the two of them that Lena doesn't quite understand. She's told about the little stunt they just performed, the "instant date" prank they've been pulling on unsuspecting people all day that they want to post on their youtube channel. Lena agrees the let her video be added to the collection. Frankly, she'd do anything for the blue eyes still watching her.

The woman walks away, Lena catching a muttered "useless bisexual sister" as she does.

"My name's Kara," the blonde says, a hand thrust over the table  in greeting.

Lena can't help but smile as she returns the handshake. "Lena."

"Forgive me if this is too forward but I'd really like to take you out on a date." Kara's eyes glance down. "On a real date." Lena's about to say yes, because despite knowing this woman for all of 5 minutes, she'd be an idiot to give up the opportunity to get to know her better, but Kara keeps talking. "I know that I know literally nothing but your name but you're so beautiful and you have the best smile and I want to get to know you better. I know I'd regret it if I left today without even asking you for your number."

Lena can see that Kara is ready to say more, but she's heard more than enough to know she would regret it too if she left today without her number.

"Do you have your phone on you?" All of Lena’s stuff is still on the beach with her towel, which she's hoping is still there because she's been gone a while.

Kara pats a few of her pockets before she pulls out her phone. Lena takes it before she can overthink what she's doing. She types in her number and saves it before handing the phone back to Kara.

"Text me? I'd love to get dinner with you sometime."

Kara's grin is so bright she doesn't want to look away, but unfortunately she has to when a few people appear to pack up the table and presumably reset their little prank. Lena's cheeks heat when she realises they have all probably been watching her and Kara interact.

"I'll text you," Kara smiles. A call from the woman who Lena assumes is Kara's sister catches her attention. "I've got to go but I'll see you soon?"

Lena smiles with a nod. "I can't wait."

Lena grins when she gets back to her belongings on the beach and finds she already has a text from Kara.

**_Dinner, Friday at 7?_ **

Lena's heart flutters, she's definitely going to thank Sam for making her take the day off.

  
  



	24. Fake married + kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt post from tumblr. "The Big Damn Kiss + Fake Married"

It had been a passing comment that started it all, one she’d said one morning as she’d bought coffee, to someone she’d bumped into from high school.

_“I’ve got to go, my partner’s waiting for me at the office, but it was nice seeing you again!”_

_“You’re married? I’m so happy for you. I’ll see you both at the reunion then? We can catch up properly.”_

It isn’t until the woman has gone that Kara realises exactly what she’s done.

She’s not even dating anyone, but Nia is waiting for her back at CatCo and Kara’s sleep-deprived mind had confused her day job with her night job and has gotten her into a real mess.

Especially with the mention of her high school reunion that’s coming up and if she shows up alone, Karen will no doubt ask questions.

Of course she asks Lena to pretend to be her wife, because who else would she ask? And they get mistaken for a couple often enough so it should be easy, right?

It’s not easy.

Kara knows she’s in trouble as soon as Lena slips her hand into hers as they walk into the school hall together.

Maybe she should’ve asked someone who she isn’t secretly in love with.

They play the part of a couple perfectly, Lena charms everyone they talk to, pressed warm into Kara’s side and it’s simultaneously the best and worst night of Kara’s life.

She wishes the way Lena smiles at her meant something more, wishes the quick kiss Lena presses to her cheek in thanks for her drink was more than just a cover, wishes the way Lena describes their proposal was more than just a story.

She wishes the whole thing wasn’t a lie.

She wishes Lena was in love with her too.

Music plays in the corner of the hall and as the night goes on, as more alcohol gets consumed, the dancefloor fills.

A slow song comes on and Kara eyes the dancefloor, wonders if she should ask Lena to dance. To really sell their relationship of course.

Lena reads her mind. “Care to dance, Mrs Danvers?”

Kara laughs. “Are you ‘Mrs Danvers’ too or did you keep your last name?”

Lena threads their fingers together, the feeling, combined with Lena’s next words, make Kara’s heart do things she didn’t think it could. “I definitely took your name.”

Lena tugs her towards the dancefloor but Kara stops her, pulls her in the other direction. With what she’s feeling right now, if they were to dance, if Lena was pressed warm and close to her, Kara knows there’d be nothing to stop her doing something stupid like kissing her best friend.

Maybe now’s the time to finally tell Lena the truth and find out if maybe Lena might like her too.

So she leads her outside instead, because if she may finally get the chance to kiss Lena, if she’s going to finally tell her how she feels, it’s not going to be at her old high school, surrounded by people who didn’t even like her ten years ago.

Lena looks confused as she follows Kara to her car, but she doesn’t say anything they drive back to her home in Midvale.

Kara leads them out onto the balcony of her childhood home.

“Care to dance, Mrs Danvers?”

Lena laughs as she steps forward into Kara’s offered embrace. “You brought me all the way back here just to dance?”

She can hear Lena’s heart is beating just as fast as hers is.

Arms settle around her neck and Kara winds her own arms around Lena’s back, pulling them flush together.

Green eyes meet hers and Kara feels the words slipping easily from her mouth. “I love you.”

A smile plays along Lena’s lips. “I kind of figured that out already, us being married and all.”

“Lena,” Kara huffs out a breath, half relief, half nerves. “I’m being serious.”

Lena tilts forwards, presses their foreheads together and Kara feels Lena practically melt into her. “I know. I love you too.”

Then Lena tilts her head back up ever so slightly and their lips meet and it’s as if Kara has been waiting for this moment her entire life. Her whole body feels alive, feels nothing but Lena and her lips and her hands and her tongue and the press of her body against her and it’s the best thing she’s ever felt.

“I brought you up here to tell you how I feel and kiss you and you kind of stole my thunder with that kiss, I was meant to kiss you first.”

Kara’s not entirely sure what she’s saying, words are just spilling out as her mind replays the fact the Lena’s mouth was just pressed against her own and they were _kissing._

Lena laughs, it sounds so light. “Are you complaining?”

Kara clamps her mouth shut. “Definitely not.” She shakes her head, her nose brushing Lena’s because they’re still so close. “That was the best kiss I’ve ever had.”

“Me too.” Lena’s words ghost over her lips and then they’re kissing again, with no signs of stopping anytime soon.

The next reunion Kara goes to, she brings Lena again, the difference being that this time, Lena really is her wife.


	25. Soulmate AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a semi drabble. Based on the prompt "Soulmate AU + Massage Fic."

Everyone has a black mark on their skin, one that bursts into colour when their soulmate touches them for the first time.

Lena is very confused as to why she has a black handprint on her back, she can’t for the life of her figure out how that’s the first place her soulmate is going to touch her.

Why there?? Why not somewhere else first?

She has her theories, being fitted for a dress or during a doctor’s visit are about the best she can come up with.

Sam invites her on a spa day one day, and because that actually sounds really nice and relaxing, Lena agrees.

They get facials and manicures and pedicures and then it’s time for a massage.

And Lena’s massage therapist is stupidly hot.

Lena lays face down on the table, with nothing but a towel covering her lower half, and tries to relax and not think about the gorgeous blond who’s about to touch her as she gives her a massage.

“That’s an interesting place for a mark,” the girl, Kara, comments.

She wishes she had a mark like Kara’s, one on her hand. Most people have their marks on their hand, the easiest way to determine if someone is your soulmate is to shake their hand on meeting.

Others have a mark on their arms, where someone has obviously grabbed them.

There’s also the more visible marks that some people have on their face, where the first time their soulmate touches them is to cup their cheek. Or maybe hit them.

All of those would make more sense than Lena’s mark.

“It is.”

“You ready?”

Lena hums in agreement.

There’s a long pause before Kara steps up to the side of the table.

She feels the touch immediately, almost like he skin is burning.

_ It can’t be. _

She tilts her head to the side and sees Kara staring at her hand as colours swirl across her skin.

_ It is. _

Kara’s her soulmate.

Lena rolls over and sits up, her legs swinging over the edge of the table as she looks at Kara in awe.

“You,” Kara says quietly, voice full of awe too as her head tilts up to look at Lena.

Except she then squeaks and turns, hands flying to her eyes. Lena looks down and realises why, her cheeks burning red as she realises she’s basically just flashed Kara.

She hastily grabs her robe and covers herself.

“Umm...Kara?”

Kara turns. She peeks through her hands and lets them fall when she sees Lena is in her robe.

“It’s you,” Kara smiles, her own cheeks red.

“At least this explains the mark.”

Both woman grin.

Lena doesn’t end up getting a massage (that day) but she does get a date.

The first time they sleep together, Kara presses a long kiss to the mark on her back and Lena finds herself glad for the first time that it’s there.

Everyone (Lena gains a new group of friends, a family, thanks to Kara) finds their meeting hilarious but Kara always presses her hand to Lena’s, right over the spot where her mark is, when it’s brought up and Lena always leans into the contact, knowing she’s found her place in the universe, which is by Kara’s side.


	26. Proposal Fic + Fake Married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "Proposal Fic + Fake Married"

For stupid reasons, Kara lies to her mother about having a wife. She’d just wanted Eliza to stop going on and on and on and  _ on _ about why she wasn’t dating anyone, how Alex has Maggie and why doesn’t she have someone too? A childish part of Kara wanted to say “I have a wife, so  _ there _ ,” and stick out her tongue and that was meant to be an inside thought but the word wife slipped out and Eliza’s surprised and curious and so so happy for her that Kara can’t turn around and say she made it up.

But now her mother wants Kara to bring said wife home for the holidays and she’s in trouble.

Kara asks Lena to be her fake wife for the weekend, because who better to play the part than your best friend and the person you’re secretly in love with?

_ “I knew it would be her.” _

Eliza’s first words on meeting Lena are a surprise and then Eliza pulls Lena in for a tight hug and Kara feels warm.

The weekend goes surprisingly well. Alex and Maggie are in on it, so it’s just Eliza they have to fool, but Kara thinks they do a pretty great job, that they play a couple in love pretty darn well.

They hold hands and they press close and Lena looks at her with such love that Kara can’t help but let her real feelings out too as she looks at Lena with such adoration that she sees Alex gagging in the background.

It’s nice to pretend, even if it is just for the weekend.

Things go wrong on their last night, when Eliza realises she hasn’t heard how they got engaged. Alex sits there, encouraging Kara to tell the story, a smirk on her face.

Kara will get her back later by stealing her food.

She turns to Lena for help but Lena looks just as lost as she feels so it’s up to her.

Kara starts the fake story, talks about a candlelit dinner she’d set up for when Lena got home from work. She talks about cooking Lena’s favourite, of the flowers she’d bought, about how Lena had known immediately something was up when Kara had greeted her at the door to take her coat and give her a kiss.

Lena’s heart is beating just as fast as hers as she tells the story.

Kara tells them about how nervous she’d been all evening, because the love of her life was sitting across from her and she’d been terrified she’d say no.

She can’t look at Lena as she says that part.

But then Kara turns to her as she continues, squeezes the hand that’s in hers as she says things like “the best day of my life was when I met you,” “you’re my hero,” “I love you,” and “will you marry me?”

Kara has tears in her eyes by the end of her little speech, she hadn’t meant to reveal so much but it’s all true and once she’d started, she couldn’t stop.

Lena has tears in her eyes too and her heart is beating really fast and then she’s leaning forward and lips are on hers and she forgets everything as Lena kisses her.

“Did you just propose?” Lena asks when they pull apart, a smile on her face that absolutely melts Kara’s heart.

“Maybe,” Kara laughs, feeling more light than she ever has before.

Eliza is confused, Alex and Maggie have knowing looks on their faces and Kara and Lena are happier than they’ve ever been.

They start dating that day and technically they don’t get engaged for another year and a half but Lena always refers to her girlfriend as her “fiancée” the entire time they are dating because who else can say their girlfriend technically asked her to marry her instead of just asking her out like any normal person would do?


	27. Bathtub Fic + Grief Fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: "Bathtub Fic + Grief Fic (Kara’s grief)"

Kara’s clothes are soaked, a shake in her body and tears in her eyes, when Lena opens her front door. Questions can wait as Lena opens her arms instantly, stepping forward, pulling her girlfriend into her arms.

Kara instantly collapses into her, Lena almost stumbling under the weight as she puts her arms around Kara’s back and holds her as tight as she can.

She holds her as Kara cries into her neck, tears soaking her collar as rain water from Kara’s clothes soak into her own. Lena doesn’t care though, all that matters is the woman in her arms, how her heart aches with the way Kara is shuddering.

Worry pools in Lena’s gut when she thinks about what may have happened to cause Kara to react like this.

“Alex?”

“She’s with Maggie.”

_ Thank God. _

Lena runs a hopefully soothing hand up and down Kara’s back. “What happened?”

“It’s-“ A sob breaks Kara’s words and Lena feels tears pool in her own eyes. She hates seeing Kara like this, wishes she could make her feel better. Lena just holds her tighter. “It’s Jeremiah. We, we found him.” Lena can hear the pain in her voice. “We found him but we were too late.”

Lena feels hands fist in the back of her shirt as Kara holds her even tighter, face pressed back into her neck as she cries.

She’s not sure how long they stand there, just holding each other, but the crying slowly subsides into the occasional sniff. Lena knows Kara doesn’t feel the cold but she’d been soaking wet when she’d arrived and she at least wants to get her into some dry clothes.

“Come on,” Lena says, slipping out of the embrace but taking Kara’s hand, not letting her go for even a moment. She knows how much physical contact means to Kara.

She knows Kara probably spent the rest of the evening holding Alex as they’d both cried.

Lena leads them to the bathroom and runs a bath, helps Kara peel off her clothes until they’re a damp pile on the floor before she slips into the warm water.

“Stay,” Kara says, hand snagging Lena’s own so she can’t leave. She was just going to get Kara a fresh change of clothes but she can’t leave her like this. Instead, she slips out of her own clothes and slides into the bath behind Kara, feels the warmth seep into her skin as Kara presses back into her.

Lena wraps her arms around Kara’s waist and just holds her.

The water is cooling by the time they get out, both wrapped in a towel as they head into the bedroom. Lena finds a pair of pants and a shirt for Kara and herself and they get dressed.

Kara looks exhausted. Her eyes are red-rimmed, her shoulders drooping, there’s a tremble in her lip and Lena wishes there was some way to take all the pain away.

But there isn’t, the only thing she can do now is be there for Kara during what she knows is going to be a tough few weeks.

She knows Kara blames herself too, whatever happened. And when Kara’s ready to talk, she’ll tell her there was nothing she could have done.

Lena takes her hand, leads her over to the bed. She knows Kara needs her right now, knows she just needs her by her side. 

She pulls the covers back and let’s Kara settle in the bed before she switches the light off and climbs into the other side. The work she’d been doing when Kara arrived can wait, Kara’s more important.

Kara curls up against her, so small, a head pillowed on her shoulder. Lena wraps her arm around her shoulder, holds her snug against her side.

She feels more tears hit her collarbone as Kara cries again, Lena rubbing a soothing hand down Kara’s arm and talking quiet nonsense until she feels the tears ease as Kara’s breathing evens out before she goes slack with sleep.

Lena waits a bit longer, fights sleep herself just to make sure Kara really is asleep.

Her heart aches for the woman at her side, the woman she loves, the woman that deserves only good things but life keeps throwing her terrible things instead.

Lena presses a kisses to Kara’s forehead. She can’t always protect her, as much as she’d like, but she silently promises to always be there for Kara, no matter what.


	28. Sick Fic + Poorly Timed Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: "Sick/Injured Fic + Poorly Timed Confession."

Lena’s voice is gravely, the sound hitting Kara hard and making her think of _other things._

But now is not the time to be thinking things like that, especially not when your best friend is sick.

“I’m _fine_.”

Kara would believe her if not for the voice, the red nose, and the fact that she’s leaning her head on her hand because it’s too much effort to sit up straight without the support.

A single lift of her eyebrow and Kara can tell that Lena knows she’s busted.

It’s a testament to how bad Lena must be feeling because she makes no more protests as Kara gathers her belongings and helps her into her coat.

Jess looks surprised as they leave the office together, Lena telling Jess to clear her schedule. Jess gives Kara a small nod of thanks, she’d been the one to text Kara in the first place about Lena’s condition.

Kara directs Lena to her bedroom once they get back to Lena’s apartment, making sure she actually gets changed and gets into bed.

Lena looks entirely too adorable tucked up in bed, hair splayed on the pillow around her, blanket pulled up under her chin. Lena blinks sleepily up at her and it only makes her look even cuter.

“Get some sleep, okay?”

“You’re leaving?”

She hadn’t been planning too but she’s definitely not now, not with the sad look her words are paired with.

“I’m just going to call Alex and let her know where I am. I’ll be right back.” Kara leans down and presses a quick kiss to Lena’s forehead, gets a sleepy smile in response.

“Thank you.”

Kara steps out into the living room to make the call then she quickly ducks out to get some supplies for Lena. She’s not gone long but when she lands back in Lena’s apartment, she doesn’t like the sound she hears from Lena’s room. It’s one that tells Kara she definitely isn’t trying to sleep.

“Lena,” Kara huffs, walking over and taking the tablet out of Lena’s hands. She’s sitting up in bed too. “This is the opposite of sleeping.”

“I just needed to do a few more things.”

“They’ll be there tomorrow,” she says, setting the tablet aside, setting some of the supplies she’d bought beside it. Lena pouts but Kara stays strong. Lena is sick and she needs rest to get better. “There’s some soup in the fridge for if you’re hungry and here are some tissues and I got some medicine that Alex said would help too.”

“Thank you.” Lena smiles. “What are you doing?” she asks when Kara walks over to her drawers and pulls out some clothes.

“It looks like you can’t be trusted so I’m going to have a nap with you.” In a flash, Kara disappears into the bathroom to get changed, returning a moment later in Lena’s clothes. Kara needs to steal her clothes more often, they’re so soft and smell like Lena.

“I’m not a child.”

“I know, but it’s nap time.”

Lena laughs hoarsely as Kara climbs into the other side of the bed. Lena’s clearly not well as she shuffles over without hesitation to rest her head on Kara’s shoulder.

Lena’s clothes may be soft but the woman herself is softer.

“Sleep well.” Kara presses a kiss to the top of Lena’s head. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Lena presses her face more into Kara’s neck, her next words mumbled and quiet enough she wouldn’t have heard them without her superhearing. “Even if it’s different to the way you love me.”

“What?” Lena’s words sound sad, and Kara doesn’t know what she means by them.

By the shocked look on Lena’s face as she pulls back to look at Kara, she hadn’t meant for them to be heard.

Lena drops her head back to Kara’s shoulder. “You weren’t mean to hear that,” she confirms.

“I don’t want you to think I don’t love. I love you,” Kara repeats. “So much. More than you’ll ever know.”

Lena’s fingers tangle in the hem of Kara’s shirt, her hand a firm weight on her stomach. Kara watches the movement, wondering where Lena’s mind is at, what prompted the comment. She’s sure it’s Lena’s sleep addled brain that is fueling these words, letting thoughts go that she’d usually keep to herself.

She’s about to tell her to sleep, that they can talk about this when she’s feeling better, when Lena speaks.

And her words turn Kara’s entire world upside down.

“I’m in love with you.”

Despite the rough voice, despite the clear exhaustion in the words, there’s strength behind them too.

Lena means them.

The shock only lasts a moment, before something warm flows through her and Kara can’t help but grin.

“Well, what a coincidence then, because I’m in love with you too.”

Lena’s head shoots up, now she’s the one who looks shocked.

“You do?”

“I do.”

Lena groans, pressing her face back into Kara’s neck.

“What?” That’s not exactly the reaction Kara had been expecting.

“Why did you have to tell me now? I want to kiss you but now I can’t.”

“You started it,” Kara grins, her heart doing ridiculous things in her chest. “And who says you can’t kiss me?”

“I don’t want to get you sick.”

“Kryptonian, remember?” Kara’s still grinning. ”I can’t get sick.”

“Maybe.” Lena tilts her head back up. “But I’m all gross, I don’t want our first kiss to be like this.”

Kara brushes some loose hair behind Lena’s ear. “I think you look beautiful.”

Lena groans again, presses her face back to Kara’s shoulder. “Don’t say that.”

“You just told me you love me and I’m not allowed to call you beautiful?”

Lena doesn’t seem to have an answer for that.

“Sleep, okay? I’ll be here when you wake and when you’re better, we can kiss as much as you want.”

“I hope you’re fully aware that there’s going to be lots of kissing then.”

Kara’s whole body feels alive with excitement, buzzing with the knowledge that she’ll soon know exactly what Lena’s lips feel like.

“Sleep well,” Kara says, pressing another kiss to Lena’s hair. Lena hums at the contact.

Kara wraps her arm around Lena, soft in her arms as she feels Lena drift off to sleep against her.

A few days later, when Lena’s feeling well again, she invites Kara out on a date. The long kiss they share at the end of if it is definitely worth the wait.


	29. Teacher AU + Poorly Timed Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: "Teacher AU + Poorly Timed Confession."

A commotion in the corridor draws Lena’s attention away from her students. She can hear footsteps hitting the tile floor, wonders which student is running late.

It’s a surprise when it’s her door that flies open. And it’s even more of a surprise to see a teacher on the other side, not a student.

“Ms Danvers? Is everything okay?”

Kara freezes, looks over the classroom full of students. “Ahhh sorry, I forgot you had a class right now.” Her eyes flicker between Lena and the group of teenagers, whose eyes are all fixed on her. “Can we talk for a minute?”

Lena’s students start whispering amongst themselves, gossiping, no doubt, as Lena nods. They’re all silenced under one look from Lena. “Start reading chapter seven until I return.”

She watches as her students dutifully open their textbooks before she follows Kara from the room. She knows Kara wouldn’t interrupt her class if it wasn’t important. Lena had moved here two years ago, her classroom right across the hallway from Kara’s. Kara had immediately welcomed her, the two had hit it off and it wasn’t long later that Lena found herself with a best friend.

But she’s getting worried now because her best friend looks nervous.

And is she wearing the same clothes as yesterday? Her hair is a mess too, she looks rumpled and adorable but that’s definitely not the point here.

“Did you get any sleep last night?” Lena starts when Kara doesn’t say anything.

Kara waves her off. “Who needs sleep?” she grins. Lena’s said the same thing to Kara in the past.

So Lena replies the exact same way Kara always does, an eye roll included. “You do.” She turns more serious. “Has something happened?”

Kara shakes her head.

“So you interrupted my class for no reason?”

Kara shakes her head again, but doesn’t speak.

“Should I guess then?” Lena asks. Kara is definitely acting strange, she’s never seen her like this before, never seen her this  _ quiet _ before.

“No I...” Kara swallows. “I just don’t know where to start.”

Lena reaches out, lays a gentle hand on Kara’s forearm. “Start from the beginning.”

“Okay.” Kara takes a deep breath before words start to fall out. There’s the Kara Lena knows and loves. “So, I was talking to Alex last night, we had a sisters’ night, and after a couple of drinks, Alex started talking about Maggie. And I know she’s always going on about how pretty Maggie is and how smart she is and all that, but last night she was actually telling me how Maggie makes her  _ feel _ . It was kind of cute actually, how in love she is, how happy she is. But it got me thinking, how similar some of my feelings are to how Alex feels about Maggie.

“And I...” Kara pauses, looking even more nervous than before. Lena squeezes the arm her hand is still resting on. “And then I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Lena feels the air leave her lungs in one quick burst as Kara continues.

“I always want to spend time with you, always want to be close to you. A simple smile from you is enough to brighten my day and your hugs always make my stomach feel all fluttery. I just assumed those were all normal friendship feelings, I’ve never had a friend as close as you before. But talking to Alex last night, hearing her say the same things about Maggie, I think maybe my feelings aren’t quite as...platonic as I thought they were.”

Kara’s watching her as she finishes, waiting for some sort of response, but Lena’s entire brain has shut down with the knowledge that Kara may feel the same way as she does about her.

“I’ve also thought about kissing you, more often than one friend should think about kissing another friend.”

“Kara,” Lena chokes, her brain finally working. Sort of. Now it’s stuck on a loop screaming that  _ Kara wants to kiss her too. _ Lena’s eyes flick back to her closed classroom door.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have told you while you where in the middle of class but I’ve been up all night thinking about you and I needed you to know. And if you don’t feel the same way then that’s ok I-“

“Don’t even go there,” Lena cuts in. “Of course I feel the same way.”

Kara’s eyes widen. “You do?”

Lena nods as her hand slips from Kara’s arm so she can thread their fingers together. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. And I’ve definitely thought about kissing you too.”

Kara giggles, stepping closer. “Yeah?”

They’re both leaning forward, and Lena knows what’s about to happen, has dreamt of this moment since the first time she saw Kara, standing in her classroom doorway, her smile bright, Lena’s knees weak because she’d just laid eyes on the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen.

All her dreams are nothing compared to the feeling of Kara’s lips pressing against hers.

Kara practically melts into her and Lena lets go of Kara’s hand in favour of pulling Kara closer by the hips.

Kara gasps into her mouth, the sound like heaven and then Lena can think of nothing else as a tongue slips into her mouth, her mind going blissfully blank as she thinks of nothing but the feel of Kara.

A door slamming in the distance startles them both, causing them to break what was, without a doubt, the best kiss of Lena’s life.

Kara’s absolutely beaming at her and Lena’s sure the expression is mirrored on her own face.

“Sorry,” Kara says as she reaches a hand up and brushes her thumb across Lena’s lips. Why does it feel so intimate even after the kiss they’d just shared? “I’ve ruined your lipstick.”

“Right now, I honestly don’t care,” Lena laughs. “But I should go, my students are waiting.”

“I better go too, I need to go home and change before my next class.”

“But tonight, we could have dinner?” Lena’s not sure why she’s suddenly nervous after the kiss they just had.

“And kiss some more?”

“Definitely,” Lena says, ducking forwards and pressing a quick kiss to Kara’s lips, just because she’s allowed to now.

Kara reaches out again, adjusts Lena’s collar. Lena looks down, making sure she’s presentable enough to see her students again, makes sure they can’t tell she’s just been kissing another teacher in the hallway. Which they probably shouldn’t have done, and they’ll have to set some ground rules about their relationship at work, but right now, she’s glad Kara couldn’t wait to tell her how she feels.

Kara gives her one last smile and Lena can’t help but watch as she walks away, waiting until she’s rounded the end of the hallway (Kara shooting her another smile) before Lena turns back to her own classroom. She takes a deep breath and schools her expression before she steps back into her room.

The students all look up as she crosses to her desk before the whispering breaks out again and she wonders if they somehow already know what had just happened between her and Kara.

Just the thought of Kara transports her back to that kiss, back to Kara saying that her feelings weren’t platonic, and Lena actually forgets for a moment what she even teaches, her mind stuck on Kara and what tonight may bring.

She’s definitely going to be distracted all day.

That kiss was definitely worth it though.

But she wishes she didn’t have to work right now, that she could follow Kara home and continue what they’d started.

“Umm...” Lena clears her throat. “Right, textbooks away, let’s work on some questions.”

_ She really can’t wait to see Kara again. _


	30. Soulmate AU + Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: "Soulmate AU + Scars"

Lena had heard of soulmates, but she didn’t quite understand what that word meant. “Someone who is meant just for you, your perfect match” Lex would say. She still didn’t understand what that meant.

She’d heard Lex talk about the few scars that had appeared on his skin too, but she didn’t understand how the two were related either.

She’d asked Lex, and he’d explained it to her one day, about the concept of soulmates and how scars connect the two of you. Any scar that appears on your body will vanish, appearing on your soulmates body instead. It’s meant to be a way to share your experiences and help you identify your soulmate when you meet them.

Lena likes the idea, that there’s someone out there, meant just for her, someone who will love her and who she can love in return. It puts the idea of family back into her mind and gives her hope for a future that’s different to this.

-

Lena’s seven when she bumps her forehead.

When the wound heals, there’s a small scar left behind, one that doesn’t fade like it’s supposed to.

It’s at the age of seven Lillian tells her she’s unlovable, that she doesn’t have a soulmate, that’s why her scar hadn’t faded like it was meant to.

Every good thing in her life had been taken away, even the person she’d made up in her mind, one person in the world who might love her, is now gone.

-

Lena’s ten when she looks in the mirror and sees the scar on her forehead is gone. She’s not sure why it took so long to vanish but it has, so that means she must have a soulmate out there somewhere, right?

The thought gives her so much hope.

-

Lena’s twenty-four when Kara Danvers walks into her office. She’s spent years hoping that her soulmate is out there somewhere, years watching her few scars vanish but watching as none appear in return.

How is that possible, that her soulmate never gets hurt?

She doesn’t notice the scar on Kara’s forehead right away, too distracted by stunning blue eyes and by someone else who understands the fact that she wants to make her own name for herself.

But as Kara and Clark are leaving, Lena notices it, the sight sparking some buried memory as she remembers her own scar she’d had in that same spot, a scar she’d stared at for hours on end, willing it to vanish.

But it’s not enough evidence to prove anything, it could just be a coincidence, the placement of the scar. She’s not going to let herself hope without proof, she needs more evidence, and she has no explanation for why she’s received no scars in return.

(The flutter of her heart, unlike anything she’s felt before, should be all the proof she needs, but she needs something concrete before she’ll let herself hope that she may have found her soulmate).

The explanation, for her lack of scars, comes in the form of a rescue from Supergirl not long later. She sees the same scar etched into her forehead, the same blue eyes she’d seen in her office.

Kara Danvers is Supergirl.

She doesn’t say anything, not until she’s safe, not until Clark and Kara visit her office again and she asks Kara to say behind afterwards.

“When did you get that scar?”

Kara reaches up, brushes the skin of her forehead. “It appeared when I was thirteen,” she answers, even if she seems confused by the question.

Lena’s seen enough of Lex’s research to have figured out it must’ve appeared on Kara’s skin after she landed on Earth. The timing fits too, she would’ve been ten when her ship landed.

And even if she didn’t have more evidence now, even if her lack of scars can be explained by an invulnerable Kryptonian, she just knows, looking at Kara, she knows that Kara is her soulmate.

“I hurt my head, right there, when I was seven.” Lena points towards Kara’s head. “It took three years for the scar to vanish, I’d almost lost hope of having a soulmate, but then you arrived on Earth and changed everything.”

Kara’s eyes widen. Lena can see all the thoughts rushing through her mind, all at once. She’s surprised by the question Kara settles on though.

“You know who I am?”

“Glasses and a ponytail aren’t the most effective disguise. But it was this.” Lena steps forward, her hand shaking slightly as she reaches out to trace the mark on Kara’s forehead. “That gave you away. I’ve spent the last fourteen years looking for you.” Her voice drops, fear leaking into it. “Please tell me I haven’t made a mistake.”

“Did you have your appendix out, about ten years ago?”

Lena smiles, relief rushing through her. “I did.”

Kara smiles too. “Then you haven’t made a mistake. The moment I met you, I knew there was something different about you, and now I know why.”

Lena feels like she could cry. She’s spent most of her life searching for the woman in front of her and she’s even more incredible than she ever imagined.

Kara reaches out, and Lena’s skin feels like it’s on fire as Kara takes her hand, threads their fingers together.

“I’ve been waiting for you for a long time too, Lena Luthor.”


	31. Hospital AU + Fake Dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: "Hospital AU + Fake Dating."
> 
> I haven't been posting all these mash-up prompts here on ao3 but they are all on tumblr and can be found on my blog under the tag #prompt post.

Rumours spread quickly at National City Hospital, the doctors and nurses taking any little bit of gossip they can get their hands on and spreading it, no matter whether it’s true or not.

The most recent rumour is that Nurse Danvers and Doctor Luthor are dating.

Which, to be fair, Kara can understand why people may think that, and even if the incident only happened a couple of hours ago, she’s not surprised her sister has already found her to see whether the rumours are true or not.

_ “I’m not dating Dr. Luthor.” _

_ “Are you sure? Because that’s all anyone is talking about.” _

_ “...we may have told people we were dating though.” _

_ “What? Kara, why? I didn’t even know you two spoke? I didn’t think Luthor had any friends.” _

_ “Mike asked me out this morning,  _ again _. I told him the answer was no and he said I bet I can change your mind and Dr. Luthor heard and stepped in, pretending to be my girlfriend so he’d leave me alone.” _

_ “One, I’m going to kill Mike, and two, how do you even get yourself into these sort of messes?” _

_ “I don’t know but she’s so pretty and she smells nice and she called me darling.” _

_ Alex grins. “Look who has a crush now.” _

_ “Shut up.” _

Kara’s always admired Lena, she’s a fantastic doctor, the best they have at the hospital. But they’ve never really spoken, beyond the professional, that is. She seems cold, distant, almost untouchable, but that’s not the woman who helped her out this morning, who basically threatened Mike if he were to try anything again, with any of the nurses, she was nothing like that, she had kind eyes and had stepped in to help her when she needed it.

The rumours continue to spread, and by the end of the day, Kara decides she needs to talk to Doctor Luthor about their situation, even if the idea is entirely terrifying.

_ “Dr. Luthor, can we talk?” _

_ “Please, call me Lena.” _

_ (Lena smiles, Kara’s knees feel weak and she knows she’s in trouble). _

They talk, and decide not to address the rumours, just continue to let them spread, continue to let people think they’re dating. It’s a win-win for them both, Kara doesn’t have to worry about any more of Mike’s advances (although she’s pretty sure Lena scared him off) and Lena gets to seem more relatable to the other doctors and nurses, less scary and more approachable.

And so that’s that.

They start spending more time together at work, Kara stopping by Lena’s office with coffee when Kara’s starting a shift and Lena is still working hard at the end of hers.

They have lunch in the cafeteria when their schedules match up, hands intertwined atop the table so the lie continues.

They smile and say hi when they see each other around the hospital and Kara had nearly passed out when Lena had been arriving at work just as Kara was leaving and Lena had pressed a quick kiss to Kara’s cheek, a smile and a “see you later,” leaving Kara on cloud nine all day.

Kara wouldn’t have believed it if someone had told her this six months ago, but she finds herself becoming friends with Lena, finds herself getting closer to the elusive woman as they talk, spend time together and learn more about each other.

Lena’s even more amazing that Kara could ever have imagined.

Then it’s not just at work they spend time together, Lena cooking her dinner when they have the odd night off together or Lena coming over for a movie night where they eat lots of junk food and laugh about whatever stupid movie they’ve decided to watch. Lena even joins her friends for a few game nights and even though all her friends know they’re not actually dating, Lena still ends up cuddled next to her on the couch.

The day that almost brings everything crashing down, is the day Kara realises she’s fallen for Lena, and she doesn’t know what to do. Alex tells her to talk to Lena, to tell her what she’s thinking and feeling, they’re close now, best friends, she’ll understand and want to know.

Kara doesn’t get the chance to talk to her though, because Lena confronts her. Although confront is too strong of a word, more like she questioned Kara, questioned her odd behaviour over the last couple of days, questioned why she is having so much trouble looking Lena in the eye.

It’s the worry, the hurt, the fear, etched across Lena’s face that has Kara blurting out the truth, telling Lena why she’d snatched her hand out of Lena’s the other day at lunch, why she’d basically run away and why she’s been avoiding her ever since.

She tells Lena she loves her, tells her it’s okay if she doesn’t feel the same way, tells her she hopes it doesn’t change anything because she doesn’t want to lose Lena.

She tells her that with time, she’ll get over her, she just hopes they can remain best friends.

Lena grabs her and kisses her, and Kara knows she’d been lying, even before this kiss, there’s no getting over Lena Luthor.

But she doesn’t have to, because as they kiss, Lena mumbles the words back to her, presses “I love you” into Kara’s lips and Kara’s heart soars, feels her chest fill with warmth because Lena  _ loves her too. _

Then Lena’s tongue is in her mouth and all coherent thoughts vanish from Kara’s mind, all she can think, all she can feel, is Lena.


	32. The Big Damn Kiss + Heroic Sacrifice

Kara’s a hero, everyone knows that. Lena knows she wouldn’t hesitate to risk her life to help someone else, knows she has before.

Kara is completely ready to sacrifice herself for the people she loves, or even just strangers on the street.

One thing Kara doesn’t sacrifice though is food.

Specifically, potstickers. 

Everyone also knows that if there’s only one potsticker left, it’s Kara’s. Lena has seen her swat Winn’s hand away as he’d reached for the last one, has seen her snatch one that’s already in Alex’s hand and shove it quickly in her mouth, has seen her eyes glow when James even looks at the last one.

You don’t mess with Kara and her potstickers.

There’s one left now, which Lena realises too late, her hand already outstretched to take it. She pulls her hand back, her mouth already mourning the delicious flavour she’s going to miss out on. But she knows how much Kara loves them, would never deprive her of that.

Kara shoots her a smile, one which Lena returns, her heart doing something funny in her chest at the soft look in Kara’s eyes.

She’d give Kara all the potstickers in the world just to receive that smile again.

Kara takes the potsticker just as expected, but what Lena doesn’t expect, what is unthinkable really, is that instead of Kara placing the potsticker on her own plate (or straight in her mouth), Kara puts the potsticker on Lena’s plate instead.

“It’s yours,” Kara says quietly, with that same warm smile on her face and there goes Lena’s heart again.

Kara would sacrifice herself in a heartbeat, Lena’s seen it before, seen Kara step in front of a bullet for her, seen her face Kryptonite bombs, rogue aliens and even her mother, but she’s  _ never _ seen Kara sacrifice food before.

So then it’s Lena that does the unthinkable.

She grabs Kara and she kisses her.

Lena doesn’t even have time to wonder if she’d made a mistake because Kara kisses her back immediately.

Lena hears a loud “whoop” (probably Winn), a shout of “finally!” (Maggie) and gagging noises (definitely Alex) but she doesn’t care that all their friends are watching.

(There’ll be teasing no doubt, but that’s a problem for later).

She feels her fallen plate in her lap, the spilled food soaking into her jeans but she doesn’t care about the mess she’s made.

(That’s also a problem for later).

Right now, all she cares about is the way Kara is cupping her cheeks so softly (she doesn’t even care that Kara’s hands are greasy with food) as lips continue to press against hers, gaining confidence with each passing moment.

This, right here, this is where Lena belongs.

By the time they part, they’re both breathless, Kara’s cheeks are red, so are her lips, and Lena just wants to kiss her again.

“I should’ve offered you the last potsticker a long time ago,” Kara grins.

Lena feels something warm and good expand through her chest. She hasn’t made a mistake, Kara wants this too.

Lena looks down at the mess she’s made. “Sorry I wasted it.”

Kara’s still grinning. “I’m not.” And then Kara kisses her again.

(They only stop when Alex throws a pillow at them).


	33. Kara solar flares/Lena gives her a piggy back ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: "Did you see the video where Katie gives Mechad a piggy back. Married supercorp, Kara solar flares and Lena is super overprotective and carries her out of the DEO please please please." and "Ohhhh my goodness, that Lena carrying Kara post was sooooo sweet!!! I think I’ve read it about 20 times now. Would you ever do a follow-up to that of Lena taking care of sick and sleepy Kara at home?"

“Lena, please.”

“No, come on, you can walk.” Lena holds out her hand towards Kara. “I’ll run you a nice hot bath at home and we’ll get take out, okay?” She wiggles her fingers in Kara’s direction. “Let’s go.”

“But I’m tired,” Kara pouts, wide eyes, lip stuck out. She looks like a kicked puppy, only made worse by the slump in her shoulders.

Lena steps back towards Kara, tucks some messy blonde hair behind Kara’s ear. Kara presses her face into the contact, her cheek a few degrees cooler than Lena’s used to. “I know, darling. Let me take you home. Let me take care of you.”

Kara nods and takes Lena’s hand who helps her stands. Lena sees the way her shoulders slump even more, the way she ducks her head down, clear exhaustion in her eyes. She’d had a few hours under the sunlamps here but she wants to get Kara to the sunlamps she made at home.

“Were you serious about that piggy back ride?”

Kara’s looks up from where she’s already leaning heavily into her side. It’s lucky she weighs less right now or they’d both be on the floor.

“No, I can walk, just put your arm around me more.”

Instead of doing as instructed, Lena slips out of Kara’s embrace, making sure she’s steady before she does. She turns her back to Kara. “Jump on.”

“No, it’s fine-“

“Kara,” Lena cuts her off. “You’re tired, you can barely stand on your own. Let me help you.”

Kara hesitates for a moment before she steps forward and Lena hoists her onto her back. They sway for a moment before they find their balance, Kara basically draped over her back. Kara weighs even less than she’d been expecting.

“You okay?”

Kara presses her face into Lena’s neck and hums in response.

Lena’s slightly unsteady as she makes her way through the DEO, towards the car that’s waiting for them. They get some looks, mostly ones of surprise or knowing looks from other agents.

She sees Winn snap a picture, which she will definitely ask for later.

“You okay there, Kar?” Alex asks, stepping up beside them as they head towards the door.

“Lena’s strong,” Kara mumbles, causing both woman to laugh.

Once they get to the car, Alex helps Kara off her back and into the back seat. Once Kara is settled, Alex turns to her.

“You’ll call me if you need anything?” Alex asks.

“Of course,” Lena smiles.

Alex gives her a departing hug and waves at Kara through the open door before she heads back inside.

Lena slips into the car beside Kara and as soon as she’s seated, Kara leans against her again, her head on Lena’s shoulder.

Lena wraps her arm around her wife, presses a kiss to the top of her head. “Let’s go home.”

-

Lena manages to get Kara out of the car, into the escalator, and then into their apartment, without the need for a piggy back ride this time.

“Would you like a bath?” Lena asks as she leads them to their bedroom, Kara plastered against her side.

Kara shakes her head. “Can we just go to bed?”

“What about dinner?”

“Nap first and then dinner?”

Kara must be truly tired to want to skip dinner but Lena knows the sun lamps will make her feel better than any food can right now.

Lena helps Kara out of her shirt and pants, leaving her only in her underwear. The more skin exposed to the artificial sun, the better.

“Now’s not the time for any funny business,” Kara says, a sleepy smirk on her face.

Lena rolls her eyes. She may have taken a quick glance at her wife’s abs, but can you blame her? She’s only human. “That is the last thing on my mind right now.”

“The last?”

“Well maybe not the  _ last  _ thing on my mind, but it’s not my fault my wife is hot.”

Kara laughs as she settles herself onto their bed.

Lena switches on the sun lamps and Kara sighs as the room glows yellow.

“Better?”

Kara hums. “Join me?” She asks, hand outstretched towards Lena.

Lena shakes her head. “You need to rest.”

Kara laughs with a roll of her own eyes. “Not for that, I just want to cuddle.”

Lena could never say no to that. She steps out of her own clothes and throws on some comfy clothes before she crawls into bed next to her wife. Kara immediately shuffles over and practically drapes herself over Lena, her head on Lena’s chest as their legs tangle together.

“Comfy?”

“Mmmm,” Kara hums, tilting her head up to look at Lena. “You’re so comfy and warm.”

Lena laughs quietly as she tilts her own head down so she can press her lips to Kara’s, their kiss lingering before Lena pulls away.

Kara hums again, a sleepy smile on her face. “You’re my favourite,” she says as she settles her head back on Lena’s chest.

Lena hates to see Kara like this, so drained of energy, so tired, but she knows the sun lamps will help, and she knows just being here for Kara helps too.

“Sleep,” Lena said softly, pressing a kiss to Kara’s hair this time. “You’ll feel better when you wake up.”


	34. Roommate AU + Soulmate AU + Innocent Physical Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: "Roommate AU + Soulmate AU + Innocent Physical Contact"

Touch is such an important thing in a world where a simple touch can tell you whether someone is your soulmate or not. Most greetings start with a handshake, a quick and easy way to determine on meeting whether you’re destined to be with someone or not.

The first time Lena meets Kara, she has large box in her hand, a hello said over the top as she walks into her new apartment. Lena had been looking for a place after her move to National City and her friend Maggie had set her up with her sister-in-law, who was in need of a roommate, so it worked out perfectly.

Kara is sweet and kind and funny and she easily becomes friends with her new roommate, easily becomes part of the group of friends Maggie and Kara belong to.

It’s when they all hang out as friends, that Lena notices how much of a physical touch person Kara is. Hugging is the first thing she notices, how Kara hugs all her friends in greeting. Then it’s a hand on an arm when she’s talking to someone, a shoulder bump after she tells a joke or she’ll simply press in close as she talks to someone and a quick kiss to someone’s cheek (usually Alex or Maggie) when they bring her food. Or there’s the way she practically melts into anyone who’s beside her on the couch, a head on their shoulder as they watch a movie or play a game.

So Kara’s a person who likes touch...with anyone but her that is.

Lena doesn’t get hugs when they greet each other, doesn’t get a shoulder bump after she’s told a particularly cheesy joke. She doesn’t get a cheek kiss when she cooks Kara dinner or turns up at her office with lunch.

And when they watch a movie together, or stay up late into the night talking, they’re always on opposite ends of the couch, with no room for even an accidental touch.

Lena wonders what she’s done wrong.

\---

Kara loves touch, loves physical contact, loves the way that it can show someone how much she loves them. It’s the way she expresses herself, the way she shows she cares.

She thinks that it makes it more special, that touch plays such an important role in finding your soulmate.

The one person she doesn’t touch though, is Lena. The first time they’d met, she’d had her hands full with no opportunity for a handshake. Kara had helped her bring the rest of her boxes up to her apartment and by the end of the afternoon, she already found herself intrigued by the pretty woman with piercing eyes who had the most beautiful laugh she’s ever heard.

For the first time in her life, Kara found herself hoping that when she touched someone, colour would burst before her eyes.

The longer they went without touching, the more Kara’s feelings grew for Lena. This is the first time she’s ever felt like this. Sure, she’s had crushes in the past, but they’d all fizzled out under the knowledge that they’d go no where, that she wasn’t destined to be with that person. But with Lena, there’s hope they could be, so her feelings only get stronger.

She thinks she’d fall for Lena even if she knew she wasn’t her soulmate.

But that makes it even worse because with that hope also comes fear. Because what if they’re not destined to be together? What if Lena isn’t her soulmate so she’s left in love with someone who will eventually fall for someone else?

So it’s better not to know, too scared to touch Lena in case her world stays black and white.

That would destroy her. She loves Lena too much already.

Six months they manage to last without touching. It was bound to happen at some point, Kara’s just surprised they lasted this long, living in such close proximity to each other.

“Kara?”

“Hmmm?” Kara responds, eyes still fixed on her laptop on her knee.

“Kara?” Lena tries again.

Kara quickly glances over to Lena, who’s pressed into the other corner of the couch. She’s in leggings and a t-shirt, her hair in a messy bun atop her head, a book in her hand, and it’s unfair how ridiculously good she looks like this, relaxed on a Sunday afternoon. How was Kara ever meant to be able to do anything but fall in love with her?

“Yes?”

“I’m bored.”

Kara laughs. This is a conversation they’ve had before, but usually Kara is the one who’s bored. “Give me half an hour then I’ll be done?”

Lena pouts so Kara looks back at her laptop, she can’t let Lena distract her from finishing this article.

Kara feels something poking her in the thigh and she looks down to see Lena’s bare foot pressing into her leg.

“Lena,” Kara laughs, dropping her hand to Lena’s foot without thought. “Please, I’m nearly done.”

A gasp from Lena draws her attention and Kara looks up to see Lena looking wide-eyed at where they’re still touching.

Only then does Kara realise what she’s done.

And how this moment could make her break her because if Lena isn’t her soulmate, it’s going to break her heart.

Kara can feel her heart pounding in her chest as colour starts to take over her vision and she looks up to see Lena still staring wide-eyed at her, this time at her face.

Kara feels like she could cry. “Your eyes are the most beautiful green I’ve ever seen.”

“How do you know what colour my eyes are?”

Kara bites her lip with a smile. “I may have asked Alex.”

Lena laughs, the sound so light. “In that case Maggie told me your eyes are blue and I think blue is my new favourite colour.”

She’s definitely going to cry.

Lena places her book on the floor as Kara does the same with her laptop before they scoot closer together, so they’re almost touching.

After a moments hesitation, Kara reaches out and takes Lena’s hand, loves how perfectly it fits in her own.

“Why did we wait so long to do this?” Lena asks, gesturing to their joined hands, where they’re touching for only the second time.

“I was scared,” Kara admits, no point in lying now. “I was scared we’d touch and my world would stay black and white, that you wouldn’t be my soulmate.”

She watches as Lena’s shoulders deflate with relief.

“So it’s not because you hated me?”

Kara feels instantly guilty. “Never.” She squeezes their joined hands. “I love you.”

Black and white Lena was beautiful, but colourful Lena is something else entirely. She wishes she’d touched Lena sooner, just so she could’ve spent more time looking at her.

Lena’s smile is Kara’s favourite thing ever.

“I love you too.”

And then Kara opens her arms and Lena gets the idea immediately and presses in, wraps her arms around Kara. Lena is soft and warm as she practically melts into her and Kara’s definitely regretting not doing this sooner because Lena gives the best hugs.

But she gets to hug her now, and touch her and soon she’ll get to kiss her. They’re going to get to spend the rest of their lives loving each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
